Secret Love
by darkgirl3
Summary: A series of one two and maybe three shots of stories about Tyler and Caroline. It starts after the season one episode Haunted and goes from there. Not entirely based on any episode from show. Each will be complete in itself when I post them. Enjoy.
1. Secret Love Story one Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing the CW and L.J. Smith does. Moments through out the season 1 and possibly season 2 of my favorite couple. Tyler and Caroline are one of best couples started watching VPD again for them. This starts in season 1 after the Haunted Episode talks about the episode but not based on it. Not Beta'd**

**Secret Love Series**

**Story One**

**Chapter One**

Secrets were something that was hard to keep in Mystic Falls. The town was medium size, but everybody knew you if you had parents that were either founding families, part of the law, or you were on a sports team at the high school. Caroline knew this all too well, she was known because her mom was the Sheriff, and because her dad ran off with another guy.

She really hated the spot light sometimes, but she was cheerleader, head cheerleader to be exact. That usually meant you had a boyfriend that was an athlete or something. However up until the school's Halloween party that wasn't something she could say.

She kept a smile on her face looking down at her history text book. The Halloween party had been one hell of one this year. She blamed the cider, but it was one thing she was glad she drank it. It always had some kind of alcohol in it. She wondered if Tyler drank anything without little bit in it. She shook that thought from her mind though.

She'd taken Bonnie's glass since she refused she was better at holding her liquor than her friend was. She promised herself to get drunk till somebody was hot enough to make out with. Of course she didn't need to get drunk to find that person really. She'd only been buzzed mostly.

The plan was to find a guy, any guy and just have sex; however it turned into a different plan later that night. She was running out of time and she needed to get laid. It had been weeks, and Damon Salvatore was not going to be that guy tonight she'd thought then. The paper in front of her somehow got covered with another one that said _stop day dreaming about it_. Caroline didn't have to look around to know who wrote this note; she wrote a reply and slipped it behind her with the reply of _make me_.

The retort back was more of a way to get the person to say something back. The last week had gone by with longing glances, stolen kisses and sneaking around. She didn't give a damn though because she knew something that nobody on this planet probably knew. Which was the biggest dick in the school was really a sweet guy underneath it all. He just covered it up with the smart ass comments, starting fights, and acting like a bully most the time.

The note dropped down again and she smiled at it _I'll give you a better memory_. Caroline never in her dreams would have thought that she'd be replying or taking part in this before now. She had too meet her mom at six, but she scratched down on the note _I'm yours till 5:30_ then passed it back. She really had to finish this assignment before she left class.

If she finished then she'd have the weekend free till Monday morning. The note was on her desk again. She was glad that the rest the desks in that row were empty and the ones behind her besides his. They wouldn't be passing notes if there were other people around. It was their rule, because the town talked too damn much. They didn't want to be defined by labels because that's what would happen.

Caroline tried to concentrate to give a reply, but damn it was too hard to form words from those words. She looked at the words again _Are you wet yet?_ She groaned hopefully not out loud before writing simple reply_ No, but I'm getting there._ She tossed it back before writing in an answer she found from the text book.

She felt the desk moving back and thanked god it didn't squeak. She sent up a prayer that their history teacher didn't look up right now. Somebody looking back would be just as bad she thought. Her shirt had ridden up some earlier from when she bent over. It was quiet in the classroom besides the occasional book pages flipping.

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip feeling a hand on her back. God he was really trying to kill her now, she wished she had some kind of powers to freeze the room. She went back to trying to write, but it was no use her brain was thinking one thing. Then the hand was gone and the paper was back on her desk. _That's just taste what I'm going do later._ She let a whimper leave her lips she wanted to turn around so damn bad but she couldn't.

Keep looking down, don't make a scene. This secret she was keeping gossip be damned. It wasn't that he wouldn't be there if it came out, but she didn't want to tell nobody. It was hot and she never thought she'd like being his secret, but she did. He was her secret too after all, she'd kept a secret besides something Elena or Bonnie told her.

Caroline wrote back _I want you to… _she grinned thinking for a second and she found her self writing again _fuck me against any wall we find_. She waited till their teacher; Alaric wasn't looking before putting it on the desk behind her. She needed him inside her right now; her body was being turned on just by the thought of it.

She reached down getting her jacket putting it over her lap with a grin leaning back. It wasn't like he could reach that far, but maybe if she leaned back he might put his hand back on her back. The bell ringing however pulled her out her thoughts.

She finished the last answer on the assignment before closing her book. It was the last class of the day and that meant even the teachers would be leaving. She turned in the paper before going back to her seat. She had to get her stuff and then find him since he was now gone.

The note was back on her desk though and she read _our spot_. Caroline put her books in her bag before leaving the classroom. She put her stuff in her locker looking across the hall finding him standing there watching her.

She blinked and somebody was standing in front of her. She almost let out a groan even if Bonnie was her best friend. She had spent yesterday with her friends and day before today she wanted her man.

"Hey, what are you staring at so hard?" Bonnie asked before turning around but it was just lockers there and some the football players. "You were daydreaming again huh?"

"Yeah, I'd love to talk, but I got to go meet my mom at six, before that have take care of something important," Caroline said with smile. She shut her locker and was gone before she could get dragged into something. It might not seem important but right now she thought it was to her.

Bonnie didn't know what was up with Caroline ever since Halloween she'd been disappearing again. It wasn't Damon though; she was always leaning as far back in her chair in English as she could. The only person behind Caroline was, no Bonnie shook that thought from her head. Caroline would not be ditching her best friend to go meet him.

****

Caroline was going down towards the parking lot where her car was parked when somebody grabbed her pulling her to the side. She smiled when she was looking at the person she'd been writing to in their class. Before she could think of something to say he was kissing her. Yes, no need for talking, not when her body already needed him. She let her bag drop she put her arms around his waist pulling him closer.

This wasn't their spot, it was in a different place, but this was good. The camera's on the school couldn't reach right here, and nobody would be looking for either of them. She gasped out feeling his lips against her throat. His hands were moving under her shirt up towards her bra. She thought he was going unhook it, but instead he pushed it up. Her shirt was being pushed up too and then his mouth was against her breast biting down on her nipple making her moan.

She never had been for the whole taking it slow, she liked it rough, and he did too. She could meet his roughness with her own. They always fought for who'd be on top, most times she'd let him win though. Right now she wanted him to fuck her till she forgot her own name. It had been three days and her body missed his. She'd never say it out loud, because admitting that she was falling in love was what would kill this.

Caroline whimpered her shirt fell back down and he was on his knees in front of her. Her skirt and panties down in less time took her to breathe in then out. He was giving her that grin, the one that said too much without saying a word. She reached up holding onto the railing above where they were so she didn't fall over. She had one leg to stand on and even though he wouldn't let her fall she held to the rail.

She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming out, somebody could be near by since after school activities were still going on. She closed her eyes letting him work her to her climax. It wasn't going to take long. She been wet by the time class was over, he could do it to her like that. She moaned letting her head go back against the brick wall. Her ass was going hurt later but god this was so worth it.

His tongue was moving against her clit and sucking it into his mouth at the same time. She'd never get tired of this; he knew how to make her feel so damn good. She felt the waves start letting out a little too loud shout, but before could go any farther than that he was covering her mouth with his.

She felt his body covering hers and he was moving against her. His jeans were still on and the rest of his clothes, but she could cum again just feeling how hard he was. She kissed him before working at his jeans, she needed him inside her.

Caroline pushed his jeans and boxers down as far as she could before she was being picked up. Her shirt was gone now and her back against the brick. He was holding her in his arms and her legs wrapped around his back. She winced at the feel of the brick at first, but pulled herself up before slamming down on his cock filling herself till he couldn't go any farther.

His mouth was all over her neck she couldn't hold in the cries any more. It was impossible to keep from shouting it felt too good not to. She was using the rail to pull herself up and back down onto him. He was meeting her every thrust slamming into her. She let her head fall back against the rail putting both her hands on his shoulders. She was going to have marks all over her later, but she'd grab her scarf to hide the hickeys.

Caroline didn't think she could move any more but she was so close one more and she was going cum. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back inside and she let out scream as they both came. She felt her body shaking as she covered him with her cum. She kept squeezing around him as they were coming down from the high. She whimpered when he pulled out few minutes later.

She didn't want to go, she didn't want be anywhere but here. Damn it to hell for making plans with her mom, god they didn't need to bond. She didn't want to bond with nobody but him. They did more than have sex; they talked about plans for future sometimes. Shared their life's hellish moments and bonded over dysfunctional family.

**TBC…**

**AN: This story is for the alternative universe where they Tyler and Caroline got together in season one after the episode Haunted. The stories will be complete before I post them, but it will be on going series of moments around the idea they got together season 1. **

**AN2: Thank you for all the reviews of the stories that I have written so far. Special thanks to ****ForwoodForever, Ashley, and Cee for the reviews can't reply since you have no accounts, but this my thank you to you three.**


	2. Secret Love Story one Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing the CW and L.J. Smith does. Moments through out the season 1 and possibly season 2 of my favorite couple. Tyler and Caroline are meant to be the way I see it. My muse is in over drive at the moment coming up with more and more ways have them together. Not beta'd**

**Secret Love Series**

**Story One**

**Chapter 2**

Caroline was trying to sit still on the booth's seat, but her ass felt like it was on fire. She kept thinking about what she had done just a half an hour before coming here. She was looking around anywhere but her mom. She could not look at her mom when she was thinking about something else. She was barely able to sit there and not squirm. She was looking around when she noticed somebody walk in. The same person that had her feeling like this, what was he doing there? He told her he had to meet his parents for the regular attempt at a family dinner.

Caroline's face fell when she saw why he was there, how could she have forgotten. It was Friday that meant family dinner at the Grill for him. She went back to eating her fries dunking them into the BBQ sauce. His parents would love her more than likely, but why the hell should they please their parents. They had no say in their love lives, or any part for that matter. She was getting little ticked off, but it always happened to her around the Mayor. He was a douche bag; yeah that was what he was, the real bully.

Caroline did fake smile because her mom just had to say hi, but she got to give real smile at the one person she was glad to see. He was smiling back at her too, their parents would have thought it was nothing more than because they were friends, but that was not the only reason. She was polite even if she wanted to give somebody piece her mind sometimes. She did it for him, but if he ever said the word she would be going to bat for him.

Caroline was glad when her mom left, but she stayed around going over to the pool tables sitting over there. She was going to wait to see if he got chance to come over. His mom was there so she doubted it, but afterwards he could always get away.

"You want a refill?" Caroline heard not realizing she'd been staring off in the distance. Another daydream and she was really going have to do something about it. If somebody caught her then the secret might be up. It wasn't like they had to keep it that way. They weren't ashamed of how they felt for each other. It just felt right and they didn't want to ruin it with everybody knowing. She finally registered what the guy was asking and nodded.

She got up going to play pool after few more minutes. Elena and Stefan showed up before long with Damon behind them. She didn't want see Damon, why did he have to be here. She groaned turning around tossing her pool stick down. She always had this reason to hate Damon inside of her, she just didn't know why.

Elena came over to her saying hi. "Hey," she said back wishing she was somewhere else. What had happened to her damn she really was turning into that girl wanted to just be with the guy.

Then again, he got her, the first person that did. She had to be this perfect person and it never seemed right. He had same problem, but they could be themselves when they were alone. They could just talk and not even think about who people thought they were. No need for the act of being the school bully, or the insecure neurotic cheerleader.

She was insecure and all those other labels that was branded onto her. However, when he'd broke through the walls he saw the real her. The same happened with him, you stuck around long enough he'd show that side of him. It was the side of him that every one of their friends had known in middle school. The side of him that had made her start to have those feelings of love towards him.

"So who did you run off and meet earlier?" Elena asked picking up the pool stick. She'd convinced Caroline to play and to ignore Damon.

"I just had to do something," She replied, more like you had to do someone to do and she wasn't bragging on it either. Caroline looked over noticing that the left side of the booth she'd been watching was now empty. She looked around trying not to be obvious about it.

Elena was shooting the next ball in so that meant she had another second or two. "You think she can make it in on first shot?" Caroline heard almost in her ear. Damn him for sneaking up on her like that, don't loose your cool she thought. She had to take in a breath because his breath on her skin did things to her. It made those butterflies come back, made her want to kiss him right now.

"Yeah, Stefan gave her a refresher course on playing," she said with smile before what she said came true. Elena got the ball in, that meant few more seconds. He was too close to her, but she could handle this. She'd dealt with it earlier when he'd been standing behind her.

She bit down on her lip when she felt his hand move across the patch of skin that was exposed; when her shirt had rode up. He was the one risking exposing them now. His hand went just inside of the waist band of her skirt. She just hoped that nobody looked over. The way she was standing they couldn't see, but they might know something was up with the way her face was flushing.

Caroline fought the urge to turn around and kiss him. She wanted to so badly though, he was making her wet again. Just the light touches on her skin. His finger was spelling out his name on her back now. Shivers running down her spine at the feeling of what he was doing to her.

"Caroline your turn," Elena said making her move forward lining up the shot. She hoped they didn't take notice of the redness on her face. He always made her feel like this. She made sure to move her ass a little knowing he was watching before shooting the ball in. She knocked the ball into the pocket before going for the eight ball. She had that ball left; Elena had another one to go besides the eight ball. She wanted to end the game now.

Caroline smiled when she won, not that she cared if she won or lost, just wanted it to end now. It wasn't long after that she told them she had to go. They tried to get her to stay talk a while, but she had somewhere to be. "Can I catch a ride, I told my dad I'd find way home?"

"Yeah sure," Caroline said getting her purse before walking out of the Grill. She didn't say a word till she got in the car and he was too. "My house or yours?" she asked.

"Yours," he didn't want to deal with whatever was going on at his house. Some fundraiser being thought of or his parents had friends over. He'd just be upstairs either way might well be somewhere he wanted to be.

He hated his life sometimes, he wondered if his parents ever noticed he wasn't home some nights. He was glad to have an escape route in Caroline now. She never thought he was an embarrassment or a disappointment. She didn't put him down or give him those looks that said more than words sometimes. Caroline never gave him grief, even before whatever was going on between them. He never thought he'd like her; she'd always been the neurotic girl that annoyed him, well since tenth grade.

Before then she'd been one the friends he could talk to like now. High school happened and it was like they became different people. Then again he'd been the one to change, Caroline was still the same girl she'd been freshmen year. It was just covered up because she was insecure more this year than the past.

Their lives were jaded by the crap they had to deal with all the time. By all the times they had been let down by their parents, the people that were supposed to always love them. The people that were never supposed to neglect or abuse them.

She'd never been on top list of people to have sex with because he'd liked her as friend back then. Now apparently was possible to have both. She actually listened to him and he didn't have to be the fake person everybody else saw. It was easier being the dick then he didn't have to seem like he cared. Caroline saw through it all though, how she'd done that he never would understand. However, she'd been there when he started putting the walls up.

****

"I got junk food at the house already, and even got some movies that you'd like," Caroline said parking on side of the road. "Tyler, you still with me?" she asked turning the car off. He seemed to have zoned out somewhere between the five minute drive from the Grill.

"Yeah, anything you want watch," he'd regret it later probably, but he really didn't care what was on the TV. He just wanted to hide out for the night.

Caroline unlocked the door tossing the keys down on the counter. She got the movie she'd had last time he came over, he'd actually liked it. They made fun of the fact there was romance hidden inside all the drama. It was also action in the movie so it fit for what he liked and she liked.

She put Twister on hating the first part where the main character looses her dad. So while the first part played she grabbed some clothes changing into them before getting them both sodas. She wasn't in the mood for drinking tonight and if he wasn't asking for beer then she wasn't offering.

It was surprising that he hadn't offered to go to the party that was happening in two hours. She'd asked that morning if he wanted to go, but apparently they weren't going. If he wasn't in the parting mood she wasn't going to drag him there. She didn't want to start a fight between them. They had yet to have one and she hoped they didn't.

Caroline put her drink down snuggling up against him; he'd talk when he felt like it. She wasn't going to push him, which might lead to an argument. Somewhere between the second tornado and the third she'd fallen asleep. She woke up finding a note beside her. She sighed sitting up reading it.

"_I'm sorry I didn't wait till you were awake, you were asleep, your mom came home and I so didn't want her to shoot me, I'll talk to you later, Care, Tyler"_

Damn it mom Caroline thought why did she have to freaking come home of all nights. She groaned before turning movie and TV off going back to sleep. She hoped she would dream about him tonight. She slept better the nights he stayed over, the nights that she could wake up finding him still there.

Ever since that night she had started seeing Tyler like she had when they were younger. She didn't know what happened in ninth grade that made him change. Then again his dad probably was the reason he changed. He had no place to vent from the stuff he had to go through.

Football practices couldn't have caused all those bruises. Right now they didn't have a coach so it made her wonder if the Mayor took his anger out on his son. Caroline closed her eyes thinking of better thoughts than that.

**End of this Story**

**AN: This story is for the alternative universe where they Tyler and Caroline got together in season one after the episode Haunted. The stories will be complete before I post them, but it will be on going series of moments around the idea they got together season 1. Wanted to post them all in one place so didn't have to search for them. More stories coming soon.**


	3. Secret Love Story Two Chapter 1

**AN: Second story that follows the alternate universe where Tyler Caroline got together in season one after Haunted. I own nothing it belongs to CW, L.J. Smith and the writers the show. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reviews. This second story in secret love series only has one chapter.**

**Secret Love**

**Story Two**

Caroline was lying on the back of Matt's truck, but Tyler had borrowed it for the day. He hadn't said why to Matt just that he sorta needed to borrow it. They had traded vehicles till tomorrow and Caroline was glad. If she could have she would begged Matt. However, they were still a secret, the way they liked it. He could be his real self around her, and that she liked. The Tyler that actually was honest, and didn't have to be trying get in her pants every two seconds.

It was the first warm day in ages, odd for Mystic Falls in the middle of November, but it was warm. It was Friday afternoon they'd gotten lucky school was closed today. It was some kind teacher's work day or in-service. They were parked in the woods on top the hill near the falls. The sun was out and they had brought cover in case it got cold. She looked up at the sky glad that she was here.

They both were avoiding their parents, his mom wasn't so bad, and she was usually drinking something. She would never get how the Mayor could be a hypocrite. He didn't say nothing about his wife's drinking, but catch Tyler and it was hell. The bastard drank too, he hid the flasks all over but he couldn't hide anything from his son.

She didn't think her mom ever noticed if she was drinking, hell she'd been drunk plenty times. Her mom had never been home to notice it though. Bonnie or Elena had been helping her sneak past. Then there was last week Tyler had been saving her from that guy who was just little to grabby. She'd convinced Tyler not to pick fight but they had left. She had got between the guy and Tyler before he could take the swing. She didn't need a reason for the cops to show up there.

"Did your dad say if he was coming home to visit?" Tyler asked.

"Nope," Caroline said. She just wanted to spend time with her dad. She didn't think it would kill him to come and visit for thanksgiving the following week. She felt Tyler's arm around her waist tighten like he knew what she'd wanted. "I got you though, so I got nothing to worry about really," she said giving him a kiss before she jumped up getting off the back of the truck.

"Hey now," Tyler said, he should known he'd have to chase her at some point, but he liked chasing her. Caroline was laughing standing behind one of the trees wondering if he was going to find her. She didn't have to wait long though because when she turned to look to see if he was coming she felt him pulling her into his arms. "You are mine, now, what should I do to you?" he was grinning.

"I think this tree seems nice and strong," Caroline said with smile. He shook his head walking back to the truck. He'd had a reason for borrowing the truck, and sure he might have a random girl against a tree, but not Caroline. She actually meant something to him, more than the ones in the past. It freaked him out that she meant more than most. He would have taken her against the tree few months ago, but not now.

Okay so this had never been on his plans when he'd started the school year. It was farthest thing from his mind, but right now he only saw one thing, scratch that one person, Caroline Forbes. She could drive him insane some days, but the girl had a heart. It was just hiding behind the walls she had, the ones she put up to keep from getting hurt, but unlike his she still showed when she was hurt. That was the last thing from his mind right now. He wanted for some reason make her feel happy, he was happy with her and that freaked him out.

"Tyler, are you going to watch me or are we going do something here?" Caroline asked. He was watching her and not that she didn't want it, but it was starting to get little uncomfortable. Her answer was in form of a kiss instead of words.

****

Caroline was looking up at him they were under the covers now. Her clothes were somewhere on the back the truck, his too. The sounds from the radio they'd brought playing a CD that she loved. She wasn't sure what was going on at first, but then she'd gotten it. The entire time they'd been together they hadn't done this. They'd had sex on every surface that she could think of even in the locker room just last week, but this was new.

She moved her legs up bending them at the knees so that he was between her legs. She whimpered when he started moving in and out. It was slow, but she wasn't going to say nothing. She was warm with a blanket below her, and he was covering her body, another blanket over him. She remembered weeks ago he'd told her he'd never made love to a girl. It had always been sex then leaving or lay, but not cuddling. This was new and she was touched because she hadn't expected this from him.

She started kissing him again wrapping her arms around his neck; this was why he'd brought her here. They'd stayed there all day just lying around talking listening to music having fun. She caught a glimpse of the setting sun behind her and her heart was doing the whole skipping beats butterflies in stomach thing.

Caroline arched up meeting him with every thrust; it wasn't going to end like most times when they got together. He wasn't budging when she tried to go faster. Caroline wrapped her legs around his back bringing him deeper inside. She heard him let out a hiss when she squeezed her walls around him. She couldn't exactly hurt him though.

He was rocking with her and she felt the build up in her stomach getting stronger and stronger till it finally sent her over. She felt her head hit the truck, but it didn't hurt, because she was in too much pleasure to feel any kind of pain. He finally started moving fast and she was holding onto him. "Tyler," she cried out feeling him fill her up as he came, which sent her into another mind blowing orgasm.

Before she fell asleep snuggled up against him after coming down from their high she risked it. "You don't have to feel the same way, you don't have say it back, but I'm in love with you," there it was out, she'd said it. Caroline didn't know why she'd said it, she swore she never would. She could already hear the other side her conscience, he's going break your heart. She'd wait for him to say it though, it was Tyler after all. She knew he could be a good guy. If she waited long enough he'd prove everybody else wrong and her right.

****

Caroline woke up feeling her cell phone vibrating against her. She groaned at the noise snuggling up against Tyler ignoring the phone. They hadn't gone home last night it dawned on her and that meant her mom was probably freaking out. She reached over grabbing it at least to stop the goon squad of deputies to come after her. She wasn't lost or hurt, she felt pretty good right now.

She thought about the different positions she'd convinced him to try. Caroline wasn't going to be telling anybody. She had finally convinced him after winning a bet of who would cum first, that sex against a tree was hot. She was pretty sure that he was thinking the same thing after last night. She knew that fantasy that was in his mind.

They had both gotten drunk after they'd been rejected that night at the back to school night at the falls. Stefan rejected her for Elena; Vicky had shoved him away for Jeremy. They'd never had sex then, but they sure had gotten drunk. Now he was hers though because Vicky was no where around, and if she was then it wouldn't matter because Tyler chose her.

The name on the phone however said Matt. What the hell was he calling her for? Caroline hit the talk button before she could notice it was Tyler's phone, "Matt, why are you calling me, it's Saturday, you sleep in on Saturday's," she grumbled. It was almost ten by Tyler's watch but still, she needed more sleep. Her body was sore from the countless rounds they had gone after the first time of the night.

"Caroline?" Matt asked, "What are you doing answering Tyler's phone?" he'd supposed to have met his best friend at the Grill half an hour ago to switch vehicles back.

Caroline started rambling about mistakenly grabbing Tyler's phone at the Grill. She wasn't sure this was best way for people start finding out. She wasn't sure if he was buying it but when he said yeah okay she let out a sigh hanging up. "We're so busted," Tyler laughed beside her because he was holding her phone. The phone that was now saying Matt on the caller id.

"No, you say that you didn't know you had my phone okay," Caroline said pulling the covers over her head moving down leaving trail of kisses. She smiled as Tyler talked to Matt. He really could lie when he had to. The line about grabbing the wrong phone really did work even though theirs weren't even similar.

She was going get him back for early this morning, she'd still had another round in her, but he'd passed out. She couldn't see his face, but she was sure by the strangled sound he'd made it was hard to talk on phone. She sucked on just the head his already hard cock making him ramble something she didn't even understand besides one o'clock and the Grill before he hung up.

She kept sucking and humming around him till he was filling her mouth. He'd tried to get to her but she'd just pushed him back down running her nails down his abs. It worked like a charm every time she did that. "Next time I'll just have to check see if its mine or yours," She said kissing him before she sank down on him.

"Next time don't answer the phone," was his reply holding her by the hips helping her move. He didn't want to go anywhere, hell he didn't want go back to their lives. Here they could be themselves, the real them. The ones the world never would get to see. It was what they wanted to hide away. They had their labels so why make people think differently.

Caroline knew they had to go back to town, but right now she'd just stay close to him and keep kissing him. It couldn't hurt to just keep laying here kissing him working their way to another orgasm. Her body was still sated from last night and the early morning that she couldn't move anymore. She wanted another hour sleep, but reality was waiting.

Tyler flipped them over finishing what she'd started taking them into another orgasm. She could get used to this even more than she already was. She would just have to cover up the hickey's he'd left on her. Her friends might start thinking Damon, but it wasn't as bad as the one's he'd left on her. He could never hurt her. Even if her subconscious told her to sometimes run, she'd already given her heart over to Tyler.

****

Caroline walked into the Grill that afternoon noticing that it was a slow day. She got one the back booths hiding away from the world far as she could in there. There was few people playing pool and she saw that both Salvatore brothers were there, Bonnie too, but she was talking to Elena. She was sure when they noticed her that they'd be over here. Bonnie and Elena at least she'd been gone all day Friday and half the day today.

She was texting not noticing anybody coming in and out of the Grill when she felt somebody behind her. Her phone vibrated with message on it, _"don't turn around, thought tell you that I rather be there still"_ she smiled at the text before giving a reply "_rather be there too, wish nobody was here"_

She really wanted him beside her, but it wasn't going to happen. It was the deal, however she wanted to change that deal now. She wanted to do the whole public couple thing, but it could wait she thought. She loved the secret looks they could give each other. The text message and notes they left each other. She loved the way he could talk to her and make her feel so alive.

"You want anything to eat?" Matt asked. She'd almost forgotten he was working there now. She was starving actually ordering a plate of cheese fries and bowl of soup. She didn't get to eat breakfast since she'd been too busy wanting to get few last minute kisses in before they had to split up. She added coffee to her order before she watched Matt leave.

Caroline was waiting for a reply but instead of a text message she found a napkin in her lap. She smiled when Tyler sat down across from her. "I ordered up there," he said nodding towards the bar. Caroline grinned but tried to not show it too much. She read the napkin that he'd put there and smiled at what it said. She'd keep it with the rest the notes she had in a box from him.

"What's up with this picture?" Bonnie asked looking at Elena then over to where Caroline was sitting.

"I don't know, maybe he just wanted to sit down, I mean they are friends, we all are Bonnie," Elena reminded her, because it was true even if Tyler could be a dick she remembered him before they hit high school.

If he was dating Caroline it wasn't her place to say they shouldn't. Caroline seemed happy and she actually saw a smile on Tyler's face a lot lately. She of all people knew the secrets that he hid away from the outside world. She still remembered the party he'd got so drunk he'd let some stuff slip out. Caroline had been there too when it had slipped out his mouth.

"Elena did you hear what I said?" Bonnie asked.

"Sorry what did you say?" Elena asked smile still on her face wishing high school hadn't changed them.

"I asked, do you think they are going out?" Bonnie asked again looking over to where Caroline and Tyler were. "It's something there," she added.

Elena wasn't sure but long as he wasn't being a dick to her, she would stay out of it. Caroline was sometimes annoying but she didn't want her getting hurt. She knew why Tyler acted like a dick, Caroline and her both did. She still wanted to throttle him for beating Jeremy up, but she always felt bad for him too. "Long he doesn't go all Damon with her then I think we should leave it alone," Elena finally replied.

She remembered last spring too, when he'd stayed in the hospital with her till she could get out of there after her parents died. Tyler had been there when they'd brought her in. He hadn't left till he'd known she was okay. It was far between and in small bursts but that Tyler was still under all of the I-really-don't-caries. He'd actually made her laugh when she'd been crying for so long.

Ever since her parents died it seemed like he had changed, then again maybe it was her. She used to party with him and get just as wasted. She still thought he in some odd way blamed himself for the crash. It was at his party she'd got stranded at; her parents came to take her home. It was the last time they had been alive.

Bonnie wasn't so sure about it though, she looked back over again but let it go, "Fine, but he hurts her then I'll think of something," she said. She was new to the witch part of her, but she might could find something to do to him. Caroline was her best friend like Elena was. It had been the three of them growing up together, along with Matt and Tyler.

****

Caroline was walking out of the Grill, Tyler had left few minutes earlier and was meeting her at her car. It was parked on the other side of the road and he was standing beside it leaning against the side the car. She got to him and was surprised when he pulled her in kissing her. It was out in the open, anybody could see them, but he was doing this.

She felt his hand slip under her shirt pulling her closer. It was colder than yesterday, but he was still warm even in the cold. She continued kissing him knowing this could be seen by their friends. He had her against the car where she couldn't move and she loved it. She felt how hard he was against his jeans as he stood against her.

"Tyler," she moaned out as he started kissing her neck. She whimpered feeling him move closer as he could be inside of her with their clothes still on. She was grinding back against him not missing a beat. He kept her body blocked from the view of the Grill knowing that Elena and Bonnie had been sitting at the window seat. Caroline realized what he was doing and it turned her on. She brought her arms up around his neck holding him close before she kissed him again.

Caroline whimpered his hand had slipped inside of her skirt. She was thankful that there were no cars going by right now. She gasped as he started stroking her clit, she couldn't believe he was doing this right here. However, she felt a rush going inside of her as she saw past her looking at the Grill. She saw Elena and Bonnie coming out with Stefan. If they spotted them and came over would Tyler have enough time to move? Would they guess what was going on?

His lips against her neck again had her holding him as he continued stroking her clit making her buck against him. She bit the side of his neck to stop from crying out as she felt her orgasm rip though her. Her legs were shaking as he thrust his fingers inside of her opening making her almost pass out as another orgasm went through her. She couldn't stand up any more. Her entire body went slack against him.

She couldn't think about what they'd just done all she thought about was how good she felt. The tension that had been there was gone from her. If anybody had seen they were saying nothing and she didn't see a cop car around. Nobody had called the cops on them for what they'd been doing.

"I told you I was going make you cum," he grinned against her lips kissing her. She thought back to the note. She'd waited in the Grill for him to do something to make her cum. It had never happened until now. She was a risk taker and she defiantly took one with him.

"Safe for another day," she muttered before she got in her car him in the passenger seat.

Tyler grinned; he wouldn't have carried if they'd gotten caught. Then again it depended on who was doing the catching. He hadn't done it for a show if their friends saw them. He'd done it for her; she'd looked tense ever since Bonnie had asked her inside if they were together. She'd left it with a maybe and he knew it wouldn't be long before she told Elena or Bonnie. Then again Caroline could keep a secret; they'd been going out since Halloween.

It was a week from Thanksgiving now and he didn't want think about how he was going make it through that holiday without her. He knew she wanted to go see her dad, but he secretly wanted her to stay. It wasn't fair to ask that so he didn't. He just kept quiet as they drove towards his house. His parents were gone the rest the weekend.

**The End Story Two**

**AN: This was story two of the secret love series I got going. Hope you enjoyed. This chapter is complete. Next one I post will be stand alone just in this universe. **


	4. Secret Love Story Three Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed Thanks for the wonderful reviews that I have gotten so far they help my muse a lot. Also in college so if don't write really fast updates that why, plus each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. **

**Secret Love**

**Story 3 **

**Chapter 1**

Caroline was watching Tyler, making sure that he really was back to normal. She had planned on going to see her dad over Thanksgiving break. Plans changed though and she had decided to stay home and make sure somebody was looking out for him. He had decided it was a good idea to jump in the swimming hole at his house.

It was freezing cold out and the water had been half frozen over. She blamed the other cheerleaders. They had dared the entire football team; Tyler wasn't just going back down. He'd ended up with worse cold he'd had since eighth grade. However, she had taken care of him the entire weekend.

Right now she wished school hadn't started back up because she wanted to be still in his bed. She wanted to still be holding him and taking care of him. Nobody really did that for him, he hadn't fought her on it either. He had just let her take care of him and make sure he ate. She hadn't wanted him in the ER cause he got dehydrated.

It was so hard watching and not being able to even hold his hand right now. All weekend they'd watched bad TV or movies. She'd made him soup and got him to finally drink ginger ale. Soup and crackers with ginger ale was only thing he could keep down.

She put her head down against her arms thinking back to last night. He had started feeling better and he'd thanked her. It was the first time he had talked since Friday night. His throat had hurt so bad she had made him write what he wanted out.

Tyler couldn't remember why he'd agreed on keeping their distance at school or in front their friends. All he wanted to do was to go over and hug her. Where that thought had come from he had no clue, but it was there. She was bringing this other side out in him he had buried so long ago.

She didn't complain that he was sick. She had just lain beside him and it had made it feel better. She had even sang out loud to him when he thought he wasn't going get any sleep because his ribs hurt so bad from the cold. He didn't feel hundred percent, it was more like a seventy-five at most, but he wanted to be here today.

He still didn't get why she'd stayed there with him. She had willingly missed seeing her dad to take care of him; nobody put him first until her. School was technically over, but he knew Caroline was waiting for Bonnie and Elena. Matt had given him a ride not wanting to be asked again by Bonnie if he was dating Caroline, like the last time he'd rode with Caroline and her. Until Caroline said she wanted to tell the others he wasn't saying a thing.

****

After another minute he just said screw it and walked over to the picnic table sitting down across from her. They were friends so why couldn't he talk to her it was obvious she wanted him there. He just knew that she needed him there. He sat down watching her for a minute, her eyes were half closed. He knew she could see him though.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Tyler asked when she didn't raise her head.

Caroline gave him a smile perking up a little, "I am doing better now," she said if she hadn't promised Elena and Bonnie a ride home she would ditch now. School was out, yet she was waiting on her friends. She wanted to hang out with them, but this morning had started into a lecture about not getting too close to Tyler. That boat had done sunk; she was head over heels for him. Her heart was never going to recover if this went south. The idea alone made her want to cry.

"I can always come over to your house later, another night of your cooking and I think I am never eating anybody else's," he said giving her a smile.

He wasn't lying either he could eat the chicken soup she'd made every day. It wasn't from a can or even the Grill's recipe, it was her own. She had modified one she found online. The way she mixed just the right stuff in the soup and not a ton of the spices either. It had made it perfect almost. She had promised to cook a homemade pizza casserole when he felt better. He could eat her food forever he thought watching her smile.

She had walked out his shower this morning with a towel wrapped around her. She had looked beautiful without any make up on her. Caroline didn't need any of that; she could wake up and look wonderful. She complained about looking a disaster, but he told her other wise. He no longer cared if she wanted to talk until she was blue in the face, he'd listen to her. She tended to ramble about things sometimes and he just let her.

Caroline had stolen his heart; he knew he was done for just looking into her eyes. The way she smiled at him and the hugs that he knew didn't mean she was pitting him, they were just hugs. He would deny it till hell froze over, but he even liked cuddling up with her. The way her hair always smelled like strawberries and her skin like watermelon.

The way she felt in his arms, the way her eyes widened right before she came. It was everything about her the way she said his name when she was cumming, the way she text him every morning and night, and the way she said everything would be okay. It would be okay, because she was his and nobody was going take it away. He would fight to keep her; put him in a ring with thirty guys he'd take them just to have her every day.

****

At some point in between the conversation on what she was craving to eat and if they thought Duke would win their next game; Matt, Elena and Bonnie walked up. Elena was holding Stefan's hand letting Caroline know she had a ride home. Matt was leaving, which meant he had to go or walk home. He wasn't in the mood to walk yet so Tyler got up. He wanted to kiss her, but he fought that urge before he let his hand touch her side when he left. Bonnie couldn't see what he'd done; she'd probably thought he had just picked up the pen he'd dropped on purpose.

Caroline didn't look up at Bonnie knowing her friend was going give her that look. "If you want to be with him then I'm not going stand in the way," Bonnie said when Tyler was out ear shot.

Elena seemed to think that Caroline and Tyler fit. They could understand each other's losses; Caroline's lack of a mom being a mom, his dad more likely taking anger out on his own son sometimes. If she thought about it all of them had parent problems really.

She had no mom, her dad was gone all the time, but she had her Grams. Caroline's dad was with another man, her mom ignored her. Matt's dad was never in the picture, his mom was always a drunk and never around. Not to mention his sister was running away all the time, and this time wasn't different. She still hadn't been found.

Elena lost both her parents in a car crash. Tyler's dad was a dick that treated him like crap, his mom was little better, but not by much. The woman was still a bitch and the whole town knew it. That was just their life though. They had made friends into an odd family like, but lately things had just been different. It all seemed to have started after ninth grade really, but the most recent was last spring.

"It's complicated, Bonnie, and I can't risk loosing what I got," she said, it wasn't admitting they were together, but it didn't deny it either.

"Just remember condoms, birth control and not get too jealous if a girl hitting on him," Bonnie said, she knew how Caroline could get. She was insecure about things, and tended to get jealous. One person knew the secret but then again Elena would probably know by tonight if she didn't already.

Caroline just nodded not saying a word because she didn't have to hide who she was. Tyler liked her jealous side. It turned him on to know she was jealous if a girl was flirting with him. He didn't take it the wrong way like some guys would.

He just kissed her when they were alone and she knew he was hers. They hadn't even had a fight; it scared her though because it meant if they had one it might be worse. She pushed the thought out of her mind before walking to the car with Bonnie.

Caroline did wonder if they should use more than her birth control for protection. She knew that the idea of a family was there, but not right now. She wondered if he would still be hers. She could imagine their kids with the boys having his looks and the girls hers. She wanted four kids, two of each so they would always have somebody to play with. If it wasn't for her friends she would have been lonely as a child.

She didn't know what had brought on her thinking about kids or a family with him. However, it was a dream she had. Tyler being hers forever and the four kids she thought of. She even had some of the names picked out and an idea of a house she'd like too.

A nice two story with big backyard, swing set with slide and monkey bars, two dogs and the house would have an art studio like. She loved seeing his art work; he could make a future of it. She always told him how wonderful the drawings were. It was his secret and Caroline knew that his parents probably didn't know.

**TBC**

**AN: One more chapter of this two chapter story in the series. **

**AN2: So did everybody see last nights VPD episode. It's kind of freaky how wrote the story where I thought Tyler was at then bam that is what happened on the show, well him turning till he fixes his self not showing up at the grave with her. Loved how Caroline told Klaus off about letting Tyler go. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come.**


	5. Secret Love Story Three Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed Thanks for the wonderful reviews that I have gotten so far they help my muse a lot. Also in college so if don't write really fast updates that why, plus each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. **

**Secret Love**

**Story 3 **

**Chapter 2**

Tyler knew where the key was to Caroline's house, but he didn't have to find it. Caroline had given him a key so he didn't have to use the tree any more when her mom wasn't there. He hadn't said anything about it, but it seemed odd. She'd given him a key and didn't even tell her mom about it. Right now he was glad of it though. He knew she would probably be at Bonnie's for a while. He'd seen her go inside when Matt had drove by earlier.

That had been almost half an hour ago, he had also texted her make sure her mom wasn't coming home tonight. His plan wouldn't exactly work if her mom came home. Far as she knew her mom was working another all nighter. He was feeling better than he had half an hour ago, just talking to her after school had helped. When she was coming home she was going to text him to come over, but he was already there.

Matt wasn't in their English-Lit class so he didn't know that they didn't have a project. He'd come up with an excuse why he had to be here. A project they'd been partnered on had worked. Matt hadn't tried to grill him about possible dating of Caroline. He was torn really because he wanted to keep this a secret even longer. They didn't have any pressure on them and no body watching them see if they screwed it up either.

It took him couple minutes to find the baking dishes in the kitchen. Caroline loved cooking and baking, but she kept them in certain places. She rearranged the kitchen weekly he swore because things had been moved around again. When she was upset or sad she played music and cleaned the kitchen. It was her way of dealing with whatever was bothering her. She also called him and most times he'd come over and he could cheer her up.

He was sure she was going wear The Notebook out again as many times as she'd seen it. He would kick anybody's ass that tried to call him on liking the movie, but she'd worn him down. It wasn't the worse movie on the planet not if Caroline loved it.

He had actually given her the copy she was watching now. The first one had stopped playing for some reason. He'd teased her it was the fate's way saying stop watching you got the guy. She had started a pillow fight that ended with them having sex.

Baked spaghetti with her favorite ingredients in it was what he was making. He was frying the meat balls, hamburger and mushrooms at the same time, in different frying pans. He was supposed to take over being the Mayor one day, but that wasn't what he wanted.

He could careless about being the Mayor of the town. Sure he loved it here, but he had other plans. Caroline told him he could do what he wanted not what his parents wanted. He'd known that before, but her saying it made it seem truer.

He had this dream when he'd been fifteen of going to an art school. He liked the one in New York, but he wouldn't mind going to the one in Florida either. Back then he'd thought about staying with his Uncle Mason. He had only seen him couple times in his life, but the guy was cool. Mason didn't get along with his dad at all; it was why he had left Mystic Falls. He wished he was around, maybe things be different his Uncle always did stand up to his dad. It was the last fight they had had when he'd been twelve, Mason still hadn't been back.

****

Caroline left Bonnie's house at almost five and text Tyler like she had told him she would. She wanted to just take a nice hot shower, maybe even convince him get in tub with her. She knew he hated it, but if she really wanted him to he would. It might seem as if he was whipped, but he'd deny it till the day he died. She hadn't really changed him at all just brought that other side, that she knew he had, back out. She never knew certain things he wouldn't do, but those were starting to be far in between now.

She walked in the house and the smell of food cooking hit her. It smelt so good and she cursed the thought of her mom being home. Then again her mom couldn't make anything smell like that. She hadn't been gifted with that good of a cooking gene.

She walked forward near the entrance of the kitchen and living room putting her stuff on the bench like seat there. She faced the kitchen with her back to the living room before she felt the arms wrap around her. Caroline knew who it was then, just the way he held her just right. "Hey," she said leaning back into his arms. She didn't have to ask how he got in, she knew how. "You cooked for us?" she asked.

"I cooked for you, but made enough for both of us," Tyler said before she turned around. He kissed her glad she was finally there in front of him. It was insane how he missed her, even if she was in same room. If he couldn't touch her he felt lost. He used to not be scared of nothing, but now the thought of her being gone terrified him.

Caroline returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him as close as she could. He was addictive, everything about him made her want to just pull him in and never let go. She pulled out of the kiss for air panting with her forehead against his. "What did you make me?" she asked before he started kissing her neck.

She whimpered before he backed up taking her jacket off. "Baked spaghetti with garlic and cheese bread, and a salad with ranch dressing," he said, smiling at the noise she made as he named the stuff off. She was even happier now than when she had walked in the door. He had cooked before, but not just for her. "It's a thank you, for taking care of me," he said pulling her chair out once she had washed her hands.

Caroline smiled, "I love taking care of you," she said before he put both plates on the table. He hadn't been able to find any wine so he guessed she'd drunk the last bottle already. He got the pitcher of ice tea out the fridge putting it between them.

She wondered if this was what it would be like when they were older. Would he still do stuff like this, she hoped so because she never wanted him to change. They had code words that if other people thought they were being bitchy or a dick they weren't. It was their code for a totally different meaning.

****

Caroline put the dish washer after they had finished eating. It was one the best meals she'd had in a while. It was another secret that she kept about him. He was a great cook, better than great really. She had shooed him out the kitchen since he had done the cooking. Once the dishes were in the washer she went upstairs. He had told her to wait a few minutes and it had been almost five minutes since she had come down.

"Can I come in yet?" Caroline asked knocking on the bedroom door that was shut.

"The surprise isn't in there," he replied taking her hand walking into the bathroom. The smell of strawberries was surrounding the bathroom. She looked around at the place, which had candles going and a bubble bath. "It's in here; I know you felt bad most the day, thought could help,"

Caroline was shocked, he had found a way to shock her again. She turned around trying her damnedest not to cry. She really hated that time of month she sometimes just cried for no reason. She had a reason to this time, but she knew he wasn't going to complain about it. He had seen her cry before and just hugged her then. "I love it, all of this, the food, the way you have been today, and the bath too," she sighed feeling safe in his arms as they came around her waist.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, just wanted to make you feel better," he kissed the top of her head hugging her. He knew he used to run if a girl started to cry, but with Caroline he wanted to make it better. He'd done it as a kid too when she'd been crying he'd try and cheer her up. She was the only one to date that he had never ran from. It was usually him making the tears happen anyway. He never wanted to hurt her though, he had to fight the urge to do something and be a dick again.

"It not bad tears, I'm just really happy, and it's monster time," she pouted still standing in his embrace. He was always warm, except when he had been sick of course.

Tyler pulled away hitting play on the stereo, it was her favorite mixed CD. Once it was playing he helped her get undressed. She didn't have to talk him into joining her, this time he just wanted to be close to her. She made him feel better it was his turn repay the favor.

Caroline got in the tub once she was undressed sitting down so he could get in behind her. The water felt good against her skin. She leaned back once he was in there with her. "I don't want this to ever change, you and me," she said holding his arms around her. She rested her head against his shoulder looking up at him. "Don't think I could wake up from this dream," she said closing her eyes.

The thought of waking up and this all was gone was always there in the back of her mind. She'd had that dream once and called him at four in the morning. He'd talked to her till she had fallen back asleep almost. Just hearing him had helped; she didn't want this taken away from her.

"I got no plans of leaving you Care," but he knew what she meant. She had told him about that dream she'd had a week ago. There hadn't been any animal attacks in weeks, almost a month he thought, but she'd had the dream. He wasn't sure which one of them died, but one of them had. It was the only way he was leaving her. He had no plans on dying right now though, he was seventeen, but he knew time wasn't endless.

He could care less what his parents thought, he'd told Vicky that once, but he really meant it with Caroline. It wasn't like his mom or dad wouldn't like Caroline, they would probably love the idea. Two of the founding families marrying, but it wasn't like that to them. To Caroline and him it was about what they felt not their parents. He ran his hand over her stomach knowing it helped her.

Caroline fell asleep against him in the tub; thank you was the last thing she said. It had been a long day and weekend. She hadn't slept that much taking care of her man. She wouldn't trade the weekend though because it had been wonderful. They had still had fun even if he had been sick.

He looked down at her smiling, she trusted him more than most people did. "I love you, Caroline Forbes," he said, but he knew she was already asleep. It didn't actually count if she didn't hear it. He would tell her though, when the moment was right.

**The end of this story more to come in this series though.**

**AN: I am not really keeping with any the episodes because I could not figure which months took place besides October with the episodes lining up with the story line. **


	6. Secret Love Story Four Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed Thanks for the wonderful reviews that I have gotten so far they help my muse a lot. Each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. **

**Secret Love**

**Story 4 **

**Chapter 1**

Caroline hadn't planned on doing this, but she had pulled Tyler away from their friends. It was a party that had been thrown for some event. It was only three weeks till Christmas, she was trying to think of a way to get to spend Christmas with Tyler, and nobody be suspicious. He had swiped a bottle of Jack Daniels from the bartender before joining her. They were upstairs in his room hiding out because she just wanted to get away from it all. He had cut her off after she'd started feeling nauseous again.

She was sure that nobody would come looking, neither of their parents had been keeping eye on them. That had lead to this, her in his bedroom, his clothes on the floor along with hers. Caroline wasn't sure if anybody could hear her with the music going downstairs. If they could then they wouldn't be alone or a secret much more. She cried out his name feeling his teeth pulling at her clit again. Her legs were bent at the knees lying against her breasts almost while he was eating her out.

Caroline wasn't sure if she could take another orgasm without him inside of her. She had been lying on his bed for the last hour. "Tyler, oh god I need you in me," she pleaded as her body shook again filling his mouth with more of her juices. Her legs ached from being held in the same position; her clit was so sensitive she thought if he just touched it she would cum again.

She had started this though; she had pushed him into the bathroom downstairs and given him a blow job. Afterwards, she had left him against the wall giving him a peek of the fact she had on no panties. She had done it for easy access wanting to be dragged into a closest and fucked against the wall. It had been his request that morning though. However, that had been a loss cause when their friends showed up. Okay maybe she deserved to be tortured without mercy. She had gotten him to another orgasm and just left him hanging, but she'd saw Matt coming towards them.

Caroline whimpered as he thrust two his fingers inside. She felt him stroking that sweet spot and after the third time she came screaming his name. She felt her body shaking and her walls were squeezing together around his fingers. He wouldn't stop stroking that spot she moved against them gripping the head board. She needed him inside of her and she didn't mean like he was now. She begged for mercy feeling him moving. Her legs were over his shoulders now; they ached so badly and she felt the crap in one of them from being held up.

She wanted to touch him so badly and he finally moved into right spot. Tyler kissed her pinning her hands down so she couldn't touch him. He knew she was dying to touch him, but he wasn't letting her. He just hoped that nobody came in his bedroom because he wouldn't be able to move. He kissed her until he needed air before thrusting inside of her. She was soaking wet, but she was still tight. He bit down on his bottom lip feeling her clamping and unclamping around him. He knew she was cumming again. He wondered if she could go much more, but he would have to see. The half bottle of alcohol had really done something because he just needed her so badly. It wasn't like the usual needing her it was more.

It was this feeling inside of him like something was scratching to get out. He hated feeling that way, right now he was fighting that feeling. Caroline moaned out, he was angled just right, hitting against her g-spot and the neck of her womb with every thrust. She felt like she was going to fall apart. He'd already picked up the pace. Her wrists were under his right hand his left moving along her body. "Tyler," she arched up meeting his downward thrusts.

She felt the bubble inside burst around her and he was still thrusting, but this time he was cumming with her. She felt his grip slip and she pulled her hands free letting them go to his back. She racked her nails down his back causing him to scream out as he emptied himself into her.

Caroline could feel his heart beating like crazy and his grip on her hips had loosened. She wasn't sure what triggered it, but she loved when he just lost control. She wasn't going to mind the bruises because she loved when he was like this. She knew it scared him, he hadn't said scared out loud, but she saw it there in him.

She couldn't really explain it, but it was like he blacked out sometimes during sex, but not really passing out. It only happened once a month though; she'd noticed it the last three months. It was always around the same time too, the full moon. She always said it did crazy things to people. She watched Dawson's creek back in the day, even had it on DVD. The episode in season two they had blamed the odd happenings on the full moon.

It was like Tyler was a different person though and earlier he'd about gotten into a fight with somebody at school. She'd saw Matt pushing him away from somebody that had pissed Tyler off. She'd wanted to go to him, but couldn't. Afterwards when he was sitting on the tail gate of Matt's truck she'd gone over though. She'd promised him it would be okay, even though she didn't know if it would.

Caroline smiled when she felt him move again rubbing his back this time. "I'm sorry," he wasn't sure what happened. He'd been fine at first, but then he'd just lost control. He didn't remember what happened again. It really was freaking him out; he pulled out looking her over. He really should just stop having sex when he felt like he had before he'd lost it.

"You are not going to apologize to me, I liked it," Caroline said cupping his face; it had actually turned her on. She felt sated now and the odds of her getting up going back to the party were slim. She just hoped the music and sounds had drowned them out. She flipped them over so she was on top. Caroline kissed him moving down his body nipping at all the right places making him moan. She came back up looking into his eyes hoping he would know that she was okay, truly okay.

Tyler smiled up at her; he didn't understand what kept happening to him. The fact that Caroline was okay was the only thing he wanted. She always made it better, made him better. "I just don't want hurt you Caroline," he said. He never wanted to do that, the thought her being hurt because of him was something he didn't know if he could live with, but he'd never leave her.

****

Caroline knew she had to go soon because she didn't want to give explanation where she had been. She was already sure that Tyler would get hell for disappearing. Then again nobody really did notice them sneak off or his mom would have been up here. The woman always had bad timing; like that time when they were fifteen and Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and her had went outside during one the parties here. She had come up behind them; Bonnie had barely hidden the bottle before she saw it.

She was just glad it had been her instead of his dad. He always did the smile happy thing, but she knew the man had violent side. Show the world one side your kid another. She would never get fooled by him though. She just pretended to be nice when she wanted the man drop off the planet.

Caroline went to get up slipping out of Tyler's hold before she got dressed. She wasn't leaving right now, but had to at least get dressed. She slipped back into the dress after she had her bra on. Once that was done she leaned down kissing him. "You awake?" she asked.

"You don't have go," he said back, eyes still closed. He already knew she was dressed he could feel the dress against his body. She had some of her stuff here and he had few things her house. They couldn't exactly live together, but didn't mean they couldn't share some things. Their parents didn't really notice since they never came into their rooms.

"The party will be over soon, you better go back down too," she said finding her purse and kissing him again before going to the door.

Tyler got up going after her, "Come on, stay with me," he was giving her the look, the one that she always gave into. She had to keep herself from looking at him though. She had promised Elena and Bonnie should would go over to Elena's after this. She sighed; she couldn't bail on them again for Tyler, even if she wanted to. They both knew she was with him. Ever since Bonnie had confronted her about it and she gave in telling her.

"I can't, I bailed yesterday morning on them to have sex in your car," she said remembering that. It wasn't the first time they'd had sex there, but she had bailed on her friends. She promised she would not turn into that girl and she was. "Remember they know our secret now," she kissed him reminding him how Elena had found out. She had walked into Caroline's bedroom after Caroline had gone upstairs for a minute. "I told you she would catch us, but no you just had to…" she moaned not finishing the sentence. Elena had walked in when Tyler was cumming, that image burned in their friend's head.

"I remember, trust me she still gives me a look," Tyler said groaning, it wasn't his fault that Elena didn't knock. They hadn't locked the door either, so maybe was half their fault. "Let me in tonight, we can sneak into the shower," he said moving his hand down to the hem her dress.

Caroline whimpered feeling his hand moving up, she was trying to be strong. Sex in the shower was sounding good; though it was too bad there was no window in Elena's bathroom. She pushed him against the door claiming his mouth. Tyler pulled her dress up to her waist before picking her up turning them around so she was against his door. She cried out gripping his shoulders as he thrusted inside. She was glad she hadn't worn any panties again.

Tyler kissed her as they had sex against his door; he was going to go insane when she left to see her dad over winter break. It was only another week and a half till she planned on going. Caroline closed her eyes letting her head fall back against his door.

His lips were all over her neck and throat as he thrust in and out, it wasn't as wild as earlier, but it still measured up there. She felt him unzipping the dress and it being strapless fell down below her breast. It had an open back so bra had been out, his tongue and teeth all over her breasts made her whimper.

She bit down on her lip hard as she could when she felt the orgasm over take her. He was still thrusting inside of her, "Tyler, oh god, please," her head hit the door as he bit down on the side her breast so not to yell out her name. She thought she couldn't go again; he'd already gotten so many out her earlier. She was trying to remember she had to go see her friends, but it was slowly leaving her mind.

****

"Tyler Lockwood, release Caroline at once," Elena's voice came from the other side of the door startling both of them back to reality. "You two have been in here for over two hours, and your mom is looking for you," she said arms crossed even though they couldn't see her. "I am not above hosing you two down," she added when she didn't hear a reply besides a groan.

"Busted again," Tyler said laughing just glad it wasn't his mom that found them. "Fine, just let me get dressed, we'll be down," he said with grin looking at Caroline. He wasn't ready to give her up his mouth going down her body leaving kisses.

"Oh no, we don't trust you to just leave you alone with her," Bonnie said this time, "Caroline, you got three minutes and we're not leaving," she added looking a little peeved. They had every right to, Caroline and Tyler had slipped off for almost three hours. They both had lied about not knowing where he was. It really did suck having to keep this secret.

"Fine," Caroline said kissing Tyler before she pulled her dress back up getting her purse off the floor and exiting the room, "Zip it up for me," she said turning around to both her friends. Elena shook her head but zipped the dress. She was just glad it was Tyler and not Damon she had slipped off with, once the dress was zipped the three girls left.

"Have you two been having sex that long," Bonnie asked, "Never mind, don't answer that," she said seeing the grin on Caroline's face. It was the same look that she'd seen after Elena had busted her in the shower with Tyler just a week ago. That had been the second time Elena caught them.

"Just don't go telling anybody okay, you two only ones know," Caroline said, "Matt's still blind, and I'm pretty sure Stefan doesn't know either," she said looking at Elena hoping it was still true.

"If he knew Stefan wouldn't say anything Caroline," Elena said, "It's not like you have been not so obvious lately," she added. The secret would be out before New Years if Caroline didn't pick the secrecy level back up. People would put two and two together if they caught the shows that Bonnie and her had the bad timing to catch.

"I don't know what it is, I just can't stay away," she admitted to her friends. Elena catching them had been a relief because she'd wanted to tell, but not at the same time. "I don't want to stay away either,"

"You do know, not trying rain on the happy bubble here, but I don't want see you hurt, so be careful," Bonnie said knowing that Caroline was already in love with Tyler. She still saw him as the dick that was constantly trying to beat up on Elena's brother, and half the school for no reason.

Caroline said he was changed, but he'd tried to pick fight with somebody that morning. The guy had been asking for it by calling Caroline names, but he could have just threatened the guy. She wondered if Matt hadn't practically dragged Tyler away if the guy wouldn't have been standing later. Bonnie sighed; if Caroline believed in him then maybe he had a chance. It had been a while since he had tried to start a fight.

"Bonnie the fight this morning wasn't Tyler's doing, the guy wouldn't keep his mouth shut," Caroline said defending her boyfriend, she had heard about what the guy said from one the other cheerleaders. Tyler had been right there and he'd told him to shut up first, but the guy just kept going.

There were certain things you just couldn't say and Tyler wouldn't go off. Call him a mama's boy he'd punch you, talk about his girlfriend, you'd get decked and mess with any of his other friends, you would get an ass kicking.

He had defended her and she was grateful because the whole school thinking she was sleeping with the entire football team wasn't something she wanted out there. She was sleeping with Tyler only, but it wasn't just that, she was with him. She got in car with Bonnie and Elena opting for the backseat instead of the front. She knew that Tyler would find a way to sneak over later, even if it meant the two them in his car again.

She looked up at the night sky seeing that the moon was bright and full. She took out her phone writing something on her calendar. Yep it was something strange about the full moon; it always did things to people. She wondered why he was affected, but she wasn't going worry about it right now. It wasn't like he'd turn into a werewolf like Oz from Buffy. She wouldn't mind him turning into something like Jacob though, it would be cool.

**This Story complete more coming soon in this series.**

**AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter much the rest. Another story be up in this series soon I hope. Thanks for all the reviews so far.**


	7. Secret Love Story Five Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed Thanks for the wonderful reviews that I have gotten so far they help my muse a lot. Each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. Special Thanks to ForwoodForever I will try and include some of the things you want to see. Yes I don't want everybody to know, but a few key people. There are reasons they find out. **

**Secret Love**

**Story 5 **

**Chapter 1**

Caroline had spent the week before Christmas at her dad's house. She decided to go the week before and have time with Tyler still when she got back. It still was only two people that knew about their secret. She wasn't sure what she had gotten was the perfect present for Tyler, but she hoped he liked it. It would be their first Christmas together as a couple. They had text, emailed, and video chat the whole time she had been gone.

Caroline went to the art store after she picked up her prescription. She was glad she'd gotten back a day early, not wanting to skip a pill on her birth control. She didn't want to have to wait any longer. A week without Tyler had been painful enough. She looked around the art store trying to find some supplies; it was going to be part of Tyler's present. She had done something she didn't know if he was going be happy or little ticked about, but he had won first place though. She had used her address as the mailing address so it would come to her house.

She was looking at the isle that had the sketching pencils not sure which ones were better. He'd only drawn in front of her a few times and she hadn't taken note of what he used. She sighed trying to pick the right ones. It was a ton of them across the area she was standing in. She was wondering if a gift card would be better when she saw Jeremy, Elena's younger brother.

"Hey, Jeremy, you think you could help me out?" she asked with a smile, "I have a friend that likes to draw like you, and I have no clue which pencil's are right," she said not mentioning Tyler's name. She didn't want him to get mad at her for letting his secret out.

"Yeah, sure," Jeremy said before picking out two packs, "I use these for drawing and these when I want to add color," he said handing them to her. He wondered who exactly she was shopping for because he didn't know all her friends, but most. His sister and Caroline had hung out since he was born.

"Thanks, how is your break going?" she asked, Jeremy wasn't bad to talk to, he was kinda cool even if he was a freshmen. She'd known him her whole life and had to help Elena with baby sitting sometimes. He was only year and half younger than them though. She was glad he wasn't into the drug scene any more. Elena had been worried about him and she had told her couple times he find his way out. Apparently he had found his way back to drug free.

She still remembered when he had actually been friends with Tyler, before the whole Vicki thing. It wasn't close friends by any means, but they'd talked without beating each other up. They could sit at the Gilbert house and play video games, hell Tyler was one told Jeremy to ask the girl out he liked. She felt bad because it had ended up being Vicki. She wished they could go back to that. She'd heard about the fight while she'd been gone not sure who had instigated the start of it. She wasn't going to be mad at Tyler though even if she wanted to, the anger washed away all the time before it even started.

****

"So you are Tyler's new girlfriend," Jeremy came out and said, he had over heard Elena on the phone the other night with Caroline. He hadn't left the room like she'd thought when he'd handed her the phone. He was trying to confirm it because Elena had told him to but out what he didn't know. If he found out then he would know.

"What, how the hell did you find out, who told you?" Caroline asked glaring at him.

Jeremy raised his hands in defense, he had gotten his answer in the way she reacted, "I'm not going go tell the entire world, no need to try and kill me," he said knowing that glare. It was the same one she gave people that ticked her off. He'd been on the end of it a few times. "I didn't mean to start the fight with him, okay I meant to say what I did, but didn't think he would punch me," he said handing her a sketch pad. It wasn't a complete lie, he did mean it, but he knew that Tyler would punch him. He kept his mind off that right now though. He had his reasons after all for what he did.

"You two used to be some what friends, Jer, so seeing you two at each other's throats all the time, I just hate it," she admitted taking the sketch pad he was handing her. "Sure it ended up into drug supplier, then each other's punching bags, but it was there once," she just wished everybody could see Tyler like she did now.

She wished she could fix this like she usually fixed the problems of their friends. She had changed Tyler in a lot of ways and he had made her different too. He didn't see her like the rest the world did, to him she was wonderful, amazing and not the neurotic bitchy twit she'd punched him for calling her at the last year. She smiled remembering his look when she'd done it at Duke's party last year. He'd started yelling back at her, but she'd walked off with Elena and Bonnie. They had their moments back then, but they were friends. It was like it had never happened the next school day.

"I tried to make nice once, he punched me, so I gave up on that," Jeremy said back stopping; he knew that starting the fight about Vicki after Halloween hadn't been the best thing to do. He still felt bad for Tyler, his dad was, as Mr. Saltzman had said, a full grown alpha male douche bag. He'd tried to make Tyler and him fight. Tyler had backed down refusing, but he'd still had taken a swing later when his dad wasn't there.

"I know that, he felt bad about hitting you that night," Caroline said, it had been more than that, it was like he'd about had panic attack when she had found him. She'd about left with the news guy Logan Fell, but she'd seen Tyler, Jeremy and The Mayor. "I blame the moon," she said with a smile, "It just does things to people," She'd taken Tyler back to her place that night to let him cool off. It had been obvious something was up.

"So the fight we got into while you were gone, I only took two swings, he blocked the second one," Jeremy said, they had gone back on the ground, but Tyler was favoring his left side, "I didn't do any damage to his side," he added looking at Caroline, he was waiting for her to say something or her face to give away what he thought.

Caroline groaned in her head, what had triggered this out burst of anger in his dad she wondered. It was the only person she could think of because there hadn't been any parties while she'd been gone. Jeremy could fight, but he had never inflicted any damage to Tyler really. Tyler was good at blocking punches and better at throwing them. "I believe you, just don't say anything okay, promise me Jeremy," she said giving him a look.

"So I'm not wrong, his dad is a dick?"

"I'm serious Jeremy, do not repeat what you told me, I gotta go, but thanks for the help," she said walking away.

Jeremy left out the reason he picked fight with Tyler, he'd seen him get pissed off. He hadn't been sure about what, but he was looking at the guy that had said something about Caroline few weeks back. The guy was still talking about her and he'd watched Tyler get more and more pissed off. The other guy was just asking for it.

Matt had walked off to go work, they had been there for the Christmas Fest thing the school was having. He'd in a way let Tyler hit him instead the other guy. He still didn't know why though. The suspicion that he'd had about the Mayor was true though. The guy was a dick that took his anger out on his son. Tyler needed a venting point so he let it be himself instead the other guy. Elena was pissed at Tyler again for it, but he'd told her leave it alone. He'd been the one start it not Tyler.

****

Tyler was sitting in one the back booths at the Grill. He wasn't hiding out; he just didn't feel like going home, he hadn't been there in three days. He'd seen Caroline earlier, but had avoided her. She would know just by looking at him. He didn't feel like eating much less being grilled on what happened. He still didn't get why the hell Jeremy had got between him and kicking the other guy's ass. Now Elena was giving him a glare every time she saw him.

It wasn't his damn fault; her brother was the one that started it. He had wanted to kick the other guys ass, Jeremy wouldn't back off and Jeremy took the first swing. He had tried to keep it under control and not hit him, but he just snapped again. He hated that about himself, he couldn't keep his temper under control.

Caroline walked into the Grill going to the back; she had seen Tyler from outside. She sat down before he looked up, "Hey, I'm back," she said, she'd already dropped the bags off at her house. She saw the bruise on his face, which was probably Jeremy's doing.

Tyler attempted a smile, he should known he couldn't escape her. He'd missed her the week she'd been gone. "I saw you earlier, guessing you know by now," he said with a sigh staring at the plate in front of him. It hurt to breathe let alone eat right now. He'd told the family doc it had been a fight he'd got into with another guy. The doc had seen right through him, but nobody ever told. It was like just because they ran the town they were off limits.

"Yeah, but I don't blame you," Caroline said taking his hand, "I told you, I'm on your side always," he gave her a smile finally looking up. "You're staying at my house tonight, no buts either," it was Christmas Eve the next day, but she didn't care. "My mom and I always go to your house for Christmas Eve any way, so we can just hang out," she said with a smile knowing he didn't want go home right now.

"I gotta get my stuff, Matt let me crash at his house last few nights," Tyler said, the one good thing about having a best friend whose mom was never home. He knew Matt hated it, but he was surviving own his own. Some times Tyler wished he could just find his own place, but didn't want leave his mom there alone. His mom had never been hit and he wasn't going let it happen.

"Okay, my mom be home, but we can always lie, not like you aren't my friend," Caroline said with a smile, "Your mom know you been at Matt's?" she asked few minutes later.

"She's out town, some historical society thing, be back in morning," Tyler said picking up the burger, he really needed to eat. It had been almost two days since he'd had a real meal. He didn't try to complain to Matt, he knew he wouldn't understand. He'd always thought he was lucky to have a dad, he never told him that secret.

The only reason Caroline or Elena knew was because he'd gotten drunk once and let it slip. The two them had always seen it when it happened. He used spent lot of time at Elena's hanging out with Caroline and her after one those moments. That was how his friendship with Jeremy had started if he thought about it. Elena was still missing her parents so he got why she hadn't been around, plus her boyfriend Stefan. She seemed to be coming out of that depression though; he guessed it had to do with her boyfriend.

"We can eat ice cream and junk food," Caroline said with a smile trying to get one out of him again. He was trying to get lost, pulling away from things slowly. It always started like this before he went off on somebody, it be better if he just went off on her. She knew he would never hit her, not even when he was lost in his anger. It was like he could still see it was her, he had punched hole in her bedroom wall once. He'd apologized for hours, but she told him over and over she was okay. He could never scare her; she'd known him her whole life. Tyler just snapped sometimes, and he had good reason to do so. "Or we could go to Elena's Christmas Eve Eve party tonight," she offered.

"Just want to watch bad TV, she's not really liking me right now either," he said. Being stuck in the house with death stairs was not something he wanted tonight. He just wanted to go to Caroline's and get lost in her. He didn't want the walls to crumble now; he kept them up for a reason. Caroline was only one he let in. She understood and never thought he was weak, he just needed to hold her. A week without her and he was going to loose it if he didn't hold her soon.

Caroline nodded before stealing some of his fries; if he didn't want to go then she wasn't pushing him into it. She took her phone out told Elena she couldn't make it to the party. When she got the reply back of why she just said one name in response, Tyler. She wasn't in the mood for fight with her friend right now, but he needed her.

Elena would know what was wrong if she just got passed the fact that he'd got into another fight with Jeremy. They both had seen the walls start forming around Tyler. The rest of their friends had missed it, but they hadn't. She was sure Matt saw him changing, but never did figure out why.

****

Caroline walked in the front door knowing her mom was home. It was after seven and her squad car was parked outside. Caroline felt Tyler let go of her hand as soon as the door was closed. They had stayed at the grill until after four and then she had dropped Elena, Jenna, and Jeremy's presents off at the party.

Jenna convinced them to stay for a while. Stefan had been there with his brother Damon along with their history teacher, Mr. Saltzman. Matt had been at work so he couldn't make it, but Bonnie was there too. It had been fun even if there was tension at first.

Damon had kept giving her that odd look and it freaked her out. She didn't know why he had been there; then again he was Stefan's older brother. She had sat beside Tyler and refused to move. It was the only seat left so it didn't seem odd to the ones that didn't know. Stefan had been the one to cook and it had been good. Her mom wasn't planning on cooking for Christmas and she didn't feel like cooking at home.

They had eaten a little and before they had left she had gotten Elena and Tyler talking again. It was her mission to make sure they all were okay. Apparently Jeremy was claiming responsibility for the fight even though Elena hadn't bought it. When they left Jenna had told them come back if they didn't have plans on Christmas Day. She knew neither of their parents was really around.

Jenna was the cool aunt, Caroline thought. She had put a hold on her future just to take care of Elena and Jeremy. She wondered if she knew about the secrets of the town. She had kept eying Tyler the whole time they'd been there. He hadn't noticed it though; he'd been trying to keep a safe distance from the ones that lived there. She had been looking at Tyler when she'd invited them there for Christmas Day.

Caroline had agreed before they had left; now she was hoping that her mom didn't ask a ton of questions. "Mom I'm home," she said going towards the kitchen seeing her mom, "Elena's Aunt Jenna sent this over for you," she said handing her mom a wrapped plate.

Liz took the plate making a mental note to thank her later. She looked passed Caroline seeing Tyler looking towards the stairs. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in the kitchen. She could tell he was hurt. He was standing like his left side was in pain. She knew Richard had been drinking again, she never witnessed it, but she knew.

The thing about knowing the Lockwood's all her life was she knew about their secrets too. The one secret she wished she never knew was the Mayor's tendency to hit his son. She'd be out of a job and called a liar if she ever spoke out about it. She had grown up with Richard and Carol knowing both of them drank. Richard was the only one that lashed out physically and verbally at Tyler, but never Carol as far as she knew.

She'd taken note that Tyler was around more. She might not notice her daughter a lot, but she knew something was going on between them. They had been friends, but it was the first time she had seen Tyler over this month since before Elena's parents had died. He had been over more then, Elena too. She had come home in the mornings finding Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline there almost nightly some weeks. She wished she could be better at being a mom, but she'd failed somewhere in that department.

"Are you staying the night?" it was directed towards Tyler, but the reply came from Caroline.

"Yeah, we're going start working on project we have to have done before we go back to school," Caroline said. She hoped her mom didn't ask too many questions. She didn't want to have to go into detail right now. It was one the bad things about being the sheriff's daughter.

"Okay, just remember we're going to his house tomorrow, don't study too late," Liz said before she left the kitchen. She wasn't going to kick Tyler out, she'd rather him stay here than go home. The idea of the two them being innocent had left years ago. She had busted them plenty of times for drinking and most the time let them sleep it off. She just hoped if they were together they remembered protection.

****

Caroline looked shocked at her mom as she left. She shook it off before going upstairs, if her mom was going act like she didn't know then so be it. When they got in her room she shut and locked the door, her mom wouldn't be coming up here any time soon. She cleared the stuff off her bed before turning on the TV. She let it play on the MTV station a rerun of Jersey Shore playing.

"I think she suspects something," Tyler finally said leaning back against the door. He knew she knew about his dad, hell she'd seen the bruises that time the new nurse at the hospital had called it in. It wasn't like anybody would ever say anything. He was pretty sure the nurse hadn't had job after that either, leave it to his dad to get her fired. "Not talking about me, either," he said looking at Caroline.

"If she does she's not saying anything, that's my mom, she doesn't really pay attention to me," Caroline said sitting on the bed taking her boots off. She took them over to the closet before changing into pair of boy shorts and a tank top. It was hot in the house and she'd been burning up in the three layers. Her room was nice and warm though. "Tyler, don't make me come over there and pull you on my bed," she warned when he didn't move.

He gave her a weak smile walking over to her bed sitting down. He kicked his shoes off before getting under the cover once his shirt was off too. Caroline wrapped her arms around him just holding him. When he was hurt she hurt and vice versa. The world would never know what went on behind the closed front doors of his house. If they found out they'd be threatened, his mom had to see it she thought, but if she did she paid no attention. She did though, and so did two their friends, it seemed like her mom had too. The way she had looked at Tyler then just said he could stay.

She was his safety net, what kept him from sinking under the water. She was the only person that would ever see him like this. Caroline knew that Tyler would never show another person this side of him. He only had her to confide in. She knew he was broken inside, but she never would turn him away. He was the strongest person she knew and sometimes even he needed to let the pain out. He took what hell he was given and never once thought about just ending it. He never would take the easy way out because that wasn't who Tyler was.

She held onto him trying to let him know without words that she was there if he wanted to talk. She just wanted to keep him safe, let him know without saying it she would always be that safe place. She thanked whatever fates had led them to each other. Even if she wished her mom was around more, she sent up a silent prayer for him this time. They never talked about it afterwards, but she'd always keep his secrets. She rubbed his back whispering in his ear that she loved him.

**TBC**

**AN: one more chapter of this story and then this story will be complete. I got the idea after seeing season one episode Under Control after the fight between Tyler and Matt at that party. What the Mayor did near the end in retaliation over the fight. We all saw that part. I asked some of my friends that watch if they thought there was more there than just the one time they all said yes. This wasn't based off the episode though. **


	8. Secret Love Story Five Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed Thanks for the wonderful reviews that I have gotten so far they help my muse a lot. Each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. **

**Secret Love**

**Story 5 **

**Chapter 2**

Caroline woke up the next morning and groaned looking at the clock; it was after ten in the morning. She had over slept and Tyler wasn't beside her like he had been last night. She sat up rubbing her eyes letting the cover fall down. The room was bright and the TV was off now. She looked up hearing the door open before Tyler walked in.

"Hey, you looked tired, I let you sleep in," he said a smile on his face unlike last night. He was back to his self before she had left town. It always was like this after one those nights. They would never talk about it.

"Morning to you too," Caroline said looking at the food tray he had, "That for me?" she asked spotting the coffee first.

"Yes, your mom's downstairs, but I thought you probably didn't want to get grilled, so brought food up," Tyler said giving her a smile, he wasn't hurting as much as he had been last couple days so he'd attempted to go for run. Instead he'd ended up just walking around the block.

When he'd gotten back her mom had been up offering coffee. The woman owned guns and carried one all the time. However, she had never out right busted him the times she'd caught him drinking. He always thought was cause he was the Mayor's son, but he'd found out differently. It had been an uncomfortable conversation to have with somebody he didn't like much because of always seeing Caroline disappointed.

It was obvious that she wanted her mom around; he'd trade his dad any day to give her a mom that cared. Before Elena's parents had died, they'd all had a mom figure to look to. Elena wasn't the only one that lost out when they died. The weekly invites to come over and the real meals they'd had. He'd feel that guilt forever, if he hadn't thrown the party maybe they'd still be here.

"I'm sorry, I would have gone with you," Caroline started in apologizing before he cut her off with a kiss. She moaned getting the kiss she had wanted yesterday when she'd saw him. His hand was warm against her face as he cupped her cheek.

"You don't have to apologize to me," he said, they weren't going to talk about the night before it was just their way of doing things. She was smiling back at him when he pulled away, after another kiss. "I brought double chocolate pancakes, sausage and eggs to eat, along with coffee," he had already eaten downstairs with her mom.

He hadn't expected her mom to come out and say it. It had shocked him that she'd offered place stay when his mom was out town. He hadn't felt like talking about it, but she had told him to just listen. "Did my mom hold you at gun point?" she giggled when he spaced out.

"No, she just asked about school, what project was, said I was free stay when I wanted to," he said saying the last part faster than the rest.

Caroline smiled; at least her mom didn't ignore one of the important things. Caroline nodded as she started eating enjoying the food. "My mom so did not cook this," she said after another bite. Tyler was the only one that knew she loved double chocolate pancakes and that the link sausage was better with pancakes, but the patties were her favorite in sausage. He was the only one knew she liked jelly and syrup mixed in her eggs.

She knew all of his favorites as well, and that he had told the woman that cooked for them not to make him breakfast. He always fixed his own because he hated half done eggs and rather eat bacon that sausage mixed up in the eggs. He would eat mayo on a burger or sandwich, but it best be kept away from his eggs. He'd rather put BBQ sauce on them or hot sauce.

"I felt better so I cooked, it was sort of a peace offering to not let the secret out," Tyler said with a sheepish smile, "She figured it out, you and me," he had to laugh at her surprised look adding that her mom was the sheriff how long did she actually expect her mom to not notice. "She said she's not telling," the awkward conversation about safe sex was ended when he said they had birth control. He really didn't want have that conversation ever again. He hadn't gotten that talk not really. The only thing his dad ever said was use condoms don't go getting a girl pregnant and left it at that.

"Jeremy knows, he over heard Elena on phone with me when I was away," Caroline said biting on her lower lip, best to just get it out now than later. She waited for the groan but it never came. "No response to that?" she asked.

"That's what he said when we got into the fight, so I already knew," Tyler said looking anywhere but at her. He didn't want see the look if she was disappointed.

"Hey, no looking like that, I told you I will always choose you, Tyler, we always have moments," she said putting the tray on her night stand before she moved closer to him. She sat beside him kissing him running her hands under his shirt avoiding the bruises on his left side. She knew he couldn't control his self sometimes and she'd never hate him or be disappointed in him.

Tyler kissed her back letting the rest the pain go, that he'd been holding onto. He just wanted to have her always. If he could hang onto her for the rest of his life then maybe he would survive. Just the next two years would be fine with him. He had a plan when they graduated high school he wanted to make her his wife. They could get away from their parents, make their own family.

Caroline was the only one he would ever share his dreams with. She wouldn't put him down for dreaming. She loved him for just being his self, he still sent up silent wishes of never screwing up. Two years he said again in his head as she moved over top him. They could last forever if they just kept that in mind.

****

Caroline was trying to find something to wear to the dinner at Tyler's house. His parents, Matt and the rest the town were the only left not knowing. Right now they wanted to keep the secret going, it couldn't hurt. Tyler had already left promising to try and behave when she was there. She had called his house that morning to see when her mom and she should come over.

She had another hour and had to find a turtle neck since he'd given her a hickey during the make out session. It would have turned into more if his phone hadn't started ringing. It had been his mom looking for him. He'd said he had crashed at Matt's before he gave her the look, Caroline knew he had to go.

It was cold out so it wouldn't be a surprise if she wore the turtle neck. She had wanted to wear her new dress, but now she was covering up the mark on her neck. She wished she could show it off, but she was trying to keep this going. It gave a rush knowing they could be caught by somebody else.

Caroline looked in the mirror before touching the necklace she was now wearing. Tyler had given her part of her gift early. She brought the ring back up to look at remembering the promise he'd made. She knew there was no guarantee of their dream of being together forever, but they wanted that. Their future wasn't planned out like their parents wanted anymore. However, she held to that promise he'd made.

The promise of always being there for her, the thing that had touched her the most was the promise of marrying her one day. She knew it wasn't an engagement ring, but it was his football ring that he'd gotten the year before. This ring meant a lot to him it had been given to the team after they had one all the games. It was the first year in a while they had been undefeated, they had gotten to state last year.

She hadn't been his girl then, but she had still been the one giving him a hug after the game. It had been before he'd even given Vicki a chance. His parents weren't there like usual, but they had Elena's parents there. They never had missed a game, she still remembered Tyler's face, he'd been so happy. She had given him a kiss, but wasn't like the ones now.

It had something new inscribed inside of it besides the date of the win. It was their names with date below they had gotten together. She didn't want to hide it, but she let it go inside of her shirt, for now she still couldn't show it off. She had wanted him to stay because the gift made her love him that much more.

She'd given him one of his gifts before he had left as well. She had entered one of his drawings in an art contest and he'd one first place. First place had gotten a copy of the magazine the piece was in, a plaque with his name on it and guarantee acceptance into one of five art schools. It was another year before he could apply to college and wasn't like he wouldn't get in somewhere, but he had loved the gift.

Tyler kept his art closed to him; he didn't want to be put down for it. She knew he felt he would be if he showed it off. His parents probably thought one thing only; he was supposed to take over being town Mayor. She had to laugh at the thought, because that would never be Tyler. He would rather be breaking all the rules than enforcing them.

Caroline finished getting dressed before she went downstairs half an hour later. She was wearing a skirt with a green turtle neck that had Merry Christmas written on the front of it with snowmen below the words. She had gotten it from her dad and decided to wear it now. The skirt she'd bought while there too, it matched the snowmen's hats. There were red stripes going through the black fabric making squares on the skirt. She had gotten a jacket in case it got colder before they got back home.

Caroline got her keys before going out the door; her mom had left twenty minutes earlier. They were driving separate because Caroline wasn't coming straight home. She was going over to Elena's and was bringing Tyler with her. Jeremy had been the one that invited them to movies and pizza that night. Jenna had a date with their history teacher and wouldn't be there. Bonnie would be there along with Stefan too and Jeremy's girlfriend if she could make it.

Before Tyler could say no she had agreed to the invitation. It would be nice to hang out with their friends. She wanted to be able to show the ring off too, most the ones there knew. The Grill was closing early tonight so that meant Matt would be there as well. She knew he was still out of the loop on Tyler and her, but it wasn't like he had ever wanted to date her. Right now they had agreed not to let anybody else know about them. Matt wouldn't be finding out any time soon about them and she knew it.

****

Tyler was already outside when Caroline pulled up. She walked over saying hi not sure if they were being watched or not. She wanted to pull him close, kiss him, maybe even sneak off into his car, and finish that make out session. "Hey to you too," he said before taking her hand going towards the garage. He still wasn't sure what to think of what he had found in the garage. He had asked if he could get one before school had started this year, but his mom had flipped out. "I got home I found this," he said opening the garage door revealing the motorcycle that he'd found.

"Oh my god, I thought your mom said no way in hell?" Caroline asked looking at the black Harley Davidson motorcycle sitting there. It was mostly black with chrome connecting to the wheels and the other metal of the bike. It had red and orange reflectors on it so could see at night. Two mirrors, one on each side. There was a compartment under the seat she could see from where she was standing.

"She did, my dad got it for me, not sure if some fucked up peace offering or a Christmas gift," Tyler said, sometimes he hated his dad so much, but still wanted his approval, for him to actually care about him. He didn't know what to think right now though. His mom had freaked out when she saw it refusing to let him drive it. His dad said he could, he'd already taken the classes to drive one over the summer.

Caroline was looking at the motorcycle, she remembered Tyler telling her he was going to get one. He just had to turn eighteen first since his mom had refused to let him have one. She was worried about him crashing it. It wasn't like he had ever crashed his car before, how he had managed not getting a speeding ticket was surprising. "When you get to drive it, I want first ride," Caroline said.

Tyler smiled turning around handing her the helmet, "I can drive it already, Care," he said. Caroline smiled before she got on behind him. She put her purse on top of his car's trunk before fastening the helmet. "Just hang on," he started it up before taking off out of the garage. He smiled feeling her arms around him.

He hadn't wanted his dad to buy the motorcycle like he had, but this was one of the two things he wasn't letting go back. The car he had gotten for his sixteenth birthday was the first and this was the second. He was sure his mom was still pissed off when his dad refused to take it back. He said it was his Christmas present and he would just leave it at that.

He didn't want it because he could have it; he had wanted it to feel free. He had been on one before when his Uncle Mason had been there. He'd rent one just for the helluva it. He had been ten that time and had been the best day he'd had. He still remembered that feeling and wanted it back again. His mom and dad had been gone that weekend. Mason had been the one keeping an eye on him for the weekend.

It had been the best weekend he could remember besides every day he had with Caroline now. She had become his freedom again. The rush he had felt back then when he'd been ten and hanging onto his Uncle going down the road on the motorcycle. Now he had both of those feelings in one. Caroline was his and so was this.

****

It was almost seven when Caroline left the Lockwood's, the dinner had been tense. They had gotten through without incident though. She was glad of that, and their secret had stayed safe. She sat in the car outside of her house waiting for Tyler to pull up. She had left right before he had; his mom still hadn't caved on letting him take the motorcycle out with it getting dark.

She knew how it was, wanting to show something new off. It was more about giving her another ride on it though. Caroline smiled big when she heard the sound of the Harley pulling up. She got out of her car locking the doors before going towards him. Tyler took the helmet off when she walked up, "I see you wore her down," Caroline said before kissing him. He had on the leather jacket that his mom had gotten for him too.

"You need an escort to the Miss Mystic Falls founding court?" Tyler asked, "I told her since you didn't have a boyfriend that I would go," he hated those Founder's Day court and everything to do with the Founding Family events, but he'd wanted to drive the motorcycle more.

Caroline squealed hugging him, "You know I need an escort in few months, if I'm selected" she had been trying to wear him down to be hers. She knew he would in the end, but he'd been making her beg. She just hoped that she was picked; it wasn't like she wouldn't be. She was a founding family member and Tyler would be perfect for the position as her escort.

"You'll be Miss Mystic Falls," Tyler said with a smile, before he picked her up sitting her in front of him her back against the handle bars. She hadn't changed like he had thought she would. Her skirt had ridden up and he could see that she hadn't put her panties back on. "I just know it," his hand moved up the outside of her leg. Caroline took her phone out leaning closer taking a picture of the two of them on the motorcycle.

After she took the picture she leaned closer kissing him her arms going up around his neck. They had twenty minutes till they had to be at Elena's plenty of time for what she wanted to do. She wasn't exactly sure if they could do it here, but she wanted to try. Tyler went back to what he'd been doing earlier moving his hands up her legs pushing her skirt up while he went. He just hoped the cops didn't come by her house.

****

They decided to move so they wouldn't be seen directly from the road if the cops came by. No reason to get arrested for this. Once he figured how to maneuver the right way he pushed his jeans down just enough to free himself. Caroline grinned up at him; he was already hard for her. She reached down stroking him getting a moan from him.

Caroline let out a squeak when he lifted her up so she was right above him. He lowered her slowly till he filled her completely. She rocked back and forth holding onto him trying not to fall off or make them tip the motorcycle. She knew they probably couldn't, but still made her nervous. Tyler was holding her hips helping her move up and down.

She hadn't seen this coming that morning, being on a motorcycle having sex with her boyfriend, his motorcycle to be exact. Caroline moaned trying to move herself so not to hurt him, his ribs were still sore. She felt his hand going under her sweater cupping her left breast through her bra. She wanted his hand on her bare skin, but they were working against the clock. It was also cold out; she'd probably get a cold if she was naked.

She moaned feeling his fingers moving over her clit. She gasped out when he took hold of it pulling. "TYLER," She screamed out with the next pull feeling the waves crashing over her. Her entire body was shaking, she could feel him cumming inside of her as well. She leaned against him holding on so not fall.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Caroline," he said kissing the top her head still holding her, "I love you, Merry Christmas Eve,"

"I love you too, Tyler, I'll take care of you as long you let me," She said looking up at him, "Merry Christmas Eve back at you," she meant it too, long as he was here with her she'd always take care of him. He promised her with the ring she was given, and she promised with her heart. She couldn't stop smiling because he'd finally said those three words to her. I love you.

**The end this story more in series coming.**

**AN: I not sure which specific brand the motorcycle was besides a black Harley Davidson with chrome on in. **

**ForwoodForever: Thanks for the reviews can't reply back since you don't have an account so thank you. Your reviews help my muse out a lot. I will try and create more drama. I love Tyler human and werewolf both. Soon as he breaks that sire bond I will love him as a hybrid. When he told Caroline he loved her was so happy.**


	9. Secret Love Story Six Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed Thanks for the wonderful reviews that I have gotten so far they help my muse a lot. Each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. **

**Secret Love**

**Story 6 **

**Chapter 1**

Caroline couldn't be happier right now, because she was on an actual date with Tyler. It was two towns over, but it was a date. Their secret was still in tact by the ones that they didn't want to know. It was New Years Eve and they had turned the invite down that Bonnie had given. She had invited them over to watch the ball drop. Tyler had already made other plans for the entire weekend. It had been like they were on their own.

He had gotten a room at the bed and breakfast outside of Mystic Falls. It was only a twenty minute drive from where they were at now. It was one of the gifts he'd put in her Christmas present. She had loved it because they could be their selves. They didn't have to hide from the ones in Mystic Falls. Nobody knew them here. She wasn't the Sheriff's daughter and he wasn't the Mayor's son. They were just a couple that was out tonight.

They had gotten a booth so they could sit beside each other without space. It was a nice restaurant and was packed full. He had made the reservations the day he had gotten her the present. The meal had been wonderful and they were waiting for the waitress to bring their desert.

She was lost in him as he started kissing her not having to see who was around first. She moaned feeling his hand on her leg moving up towards her side. She was wearing the dress she had bought just for tonight. It wasn't too short, but just right in length for sitting and standing. The table at the booth blocked the view of where his hands were at. To the rest the place they looked like a happy couple that couldn't stop kissing.

Caroline bit back the whimper when he pulled away for air. It was turning her on, she wanted to straddle his waist, and grind down against him till the ache between her legs eased. He had started it before their meal had come. Now he was teasing her again and she loved it. They planned on going dancing next at an all age's club near by. She was going to get him back for this torture.

She had gone to the bathroom earlier hoping he would take the hint to follow, but the line had been long. They couldn't do anything that she wanted to do. The waitress coming over with the desert had them pulling apart. Tyler's arm was still around her waist though. He was wearing a dinner jacket and shirt without a tie on. It was black with a white shirt underneath. She wanted to take it off of him, she rather have him naked or in his normal clothes. She couldn't deny he looked good, but it just didn't seem like him at all.

The waitress had been eyeing him all not and it pissed her off. Couldn't the woman see that he was with her? She wanted to just tell her off, but not risk having their food spit in. She was taking note of the looks and the way the woman talked to him. Before they left she was going to tell her off if she said another flirty thing. Tyler was her so paws off she thought to herself.

Tyler didn't miss the comments, but he was ignoring the woman. He only cared about Caroline; she was his and only one that registered. He heard the waitress say something, but he leaned in to Caroline. The woman wasn't getting the hint so maybe she would now. He kissed Caroline until he saw the waitress walk off out of the corner of his eye.

"You knew she was hitting on you?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not blind or deaf, but you're the only one I want, Caroline," he let his hand go to the necklace, "I love you, and you have this to remember," he smiled when she finally gave him a matching one. She had only tensed up around the waitress, the rest the time she'd been fine.

She smiled pulling him into a kiss showing him how much she felt with the kiss. She put her hand around his that was holding onto the ring. She felt the urge to rip the woman's head off go. His kisses could just make her melt. It had been three months since they had gotten together and they still wanted each other as badly.

****

Tyler fed her the last bite of the chocolate cheese cake with strawberries on top. He liked watching her eat it, the sound she made before swallowing. He had eaten a few bites, but she had enjoyed it so much he'd let her have most of his too.

Caroline looked at him after she swallowed. The look on his face she had come to know in the last week. It was the new one he had every time he was about to tell her he loved her. She loved that look and he'd been smiling more too. He had a wonderful smile it made her smile back at him. He hid a lot of things from the world, but not her any more.

She leaned in kissing him before he could say anything. She heard those three words though against her lips as he kissed her back. "I love you too," she said back, "Let's get out of here, want to hold you close, and you did promise me a dance," she added knowing he could actually dance, even though he said he couldn't.

"I did promise you a dance," he laughed before they got up going to settle the bill. He wanted to get her on the dance floor too. He had gotten to dance with her few days ago at her house. If her mom hadn't walked in the house it would have led to more. He had left afterwards because he really couldn't face her mom after she'd seen them grinding against each other.

He had been frustrated the rest of the day. No amount of cold water had helped until she had snuck into his window that night. She had surprised him and tackled him onto his bed pulling his jeans down and her skirt up before sinking down onto him. She had taken control pinning his hands down not letting him touch her at all. He had bitten down onto his comforter so not scream out and scare the hell out of his mom who had been home.

Caroline took his hand as they left the restaurant deciding to walk the short distance to the club. The last traces of the snow were starting to melt here too. It had snowed Christmas Day and they'd spent the afternoon together. He'd brought the truck over and they had driven up near the falls and went down the hills on their sleds.

Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and even Jenna had joined them. It was like they were all kids again. They had stolen kisses when nobody was looking. She had the pictures still on her digital camera. The background on her IPad, phone and laptop was of them now. It was a day of them just being friends and a family really. She would hold onto those memories forever because it was one of the few times they could forget about how harsh life could be.

****

The club used to be a warehouse so it was huge with two different dance floors. One was on a stage like where the DJ was at. The other was in front of where the DJ was playing. The speakers made the music carry. Caroline was dancing to the beat of the music; she could feel Tyler behind her holding her hips. She grinned knowing she was going to have him hard before they left. She moved against him again hearing the hiss against her ear.

Tyler knew she was doing it on purpose trying to get him going. He was already there since the restaurant. He leaned in closer to her kissing her neck wrapping his arms around her waist. He knew there were couple private rooms in the back. He had planed on going back to the bed breakfast though or his car. The way she was going he wasn't sure if he could make it there though.

Caroline was glad he had changed into jeans, but she was sure he wasn't. She could see the out line of his erection through the tight jeans. She let her hand slid down between them continuing to dance. Caroline smiled hearing him let out another sound, it sounded more of a strangled groan. She decided to torture him a little while longer.

Tyler was glad when the music stopped; the DJ was taking a break. He took hold of her hand leading her to one of the back rooms. He didn't need a bed, he could use a wall. If she moved again he was going to explode. He could hear her giggling behind him before they walked into one the rooms. It was empty and there was a red velvet couch in front of them.

Caroline heard the music that had been put on while the DJ took his break. "Did I make you hard?" she asked stopping before they got to the couch. Her arms went around his waist pulling him back to her letting her hand slip into the front his jeans. She had enough room to stroke his hardened cock breathing against his neck. "Do you want to cum?" she grinned at the sound that escaped him.

Tyler pulled her hand free turning around facing her. He backed her up until Caroline's back was against the wall, "You know I do," he said before claiming her lips, he needed her before he lost his mind. She was teasing him, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved this and they could actually do it and not have worry about who was looking.

Caroline continued kissing him pushing Tyler back till they were at the couch. The music was picking up the beat and she sat down on his lap unbuckling his belt before he lifted up. She undid the button then unzipped his jeans pulling them down. His hands went to her legs moving her dress up. He positioned her just right before holding her still. He teased her this time letting just the head of his cock touch her.

She whimpered as he moved the head up and down touching her clit with it. It felt so good she wanted him to keep going, but instead he moved back down. Caroline used the back of the couch to brace herself before she slammed down on his erection crying out as he entered her, he was cumming almost instantly. The music drowned their voices out, she knew he'd been close to cumming out there, but she couldn't stop smiling. It was the fastest she'd gotten him to cum. His hands couldn't find a place to stay coming down from his orgasm.

Caroline put her hands on the back of the velvet couch her legs on either side his hips rocking. His hands were moving under her dress. The door had no lock on it, so anybody could just come in. She could feel the temperature in the room rising at the thought. They had been caught, but not by strangers. Having sex here hadn't been planned out. She had sex in plenty of places before thought. The football field at the school, the woods, in the bathroom at the Grill just last week, all of those was with Tyler.

****

Tyler was trying to get his breathing under control. Caroline was still moving on his lap, she hadn't gotten off yet. He pulled the zipper down on the back of her dress and pulled it down along with her strapless bra. He took one her breasts in his mouth while he twisted the other's nipple. Caroline held him to her feeling her orgasm building faster.

She took hold of his free hand moving it down between where they were joined. She needed him to touch her there; she set the pace before he took control. She rocked her hips trying to appease the ache, but it wouldn't stop. It was growing and she wanted to cum so bad. Tyler took hold of her clit pulling at it slightly before doing the same he was doing to her nipple.

She lifted herself up slamming back down cumming around him. Caroline fell forward breathing heavy against his neck. His hands were moving over her back soothing her body. She whimpered as he moved his fingers against her clit. "Tyler," she tried to pull away, but it felt good at the same time. She was sensitive there and he kept stroking her. Her eyes closed tight biting down onto his shoulder.

Caroline squirmed when he started moving faster against her clit. He pushed against her clit again and she was cumming. He knew how to push all the right buttons, her eyes widened when he wasn't stopping. His fingers were still going and she didn't know if she could go again. "Please, I can't," she said before he stopped.

Tyler let her up so they could go back on the dance floor knowing she wanted to dance some more before they left the place. She always had him given in to what she wanted, he would punch somebody if they called him whipped, but he was. He didn't give a damn, if this was what it meant he'd say it out loud, just not to anybody but her.

She walked out of the room trying to hide the grin, but it was no use. She started dancing to the song that was playing as he held her again. This time it wasn't teasing or trying to lead to something else. She felt safe in his arms and hoped that feeling was always there.

He picked her up dipping her down when the next song started. She let out a squeal before he put her back on her feet. "And you told me you couldn't dance," she said with a huge smile, he could dance and then some.

"I said it wasn't pretty, but you bring out the best in me," he said before spinning her out and bringing her back to his arms.

"We got an hour till ball drops, you want get out of here?" she asked hoping that it was a yes she got back. Dancing was fun, but she wanted to be in their room with the champagne he'd gotten earlier that morning with fake ID, and to be in his arms when the ball dropped.

Tyler nodded before he worked his way through the crowded dance floor to the door. He couldn't wait for the New Year to start. Caroline was the first girlfriend he had ever let this close to his heart. She was the first one he had wanted there all the time and couldn't do without. When they got outside he wrapped his arm around her waist kissing her as they started walking back to the car. Dinner and dancing had turned into a fun night, he was glad he'd thought of it.

****

Caroline flipped the TV on when they got to the room. The place was small and cozy, but the bathroom had a nice size tub. She took her dress off before hanging it up on the rack. Tyler had gone to get some more ice outside. She went in the bathroom sitting on the edge of the tub getting it nice and warm, almost hot. She positioned the TV just right so they could see it from the tub.

After the TV was on the right station, the tub was full in the tub she walked over to the couch. She was trying to find her purse to see if she had any missed messages. She was bending over trying to reach her purse when Tyler walked back in. Caroline looked back at him wondering why he hadn't moved. "Are you okay?" she asked when he still hadn't moved.

He was watching her suppressing a moan watching her bent over the back of the couch. She didn't have anything on and he just wanted to go over and do her. He shook his head before finally moving putting the bucket of ice down and the campaign in it. Once that was done he walked over to her pulling her into his arms. "Yes, I am now,"

Caroline smiled at him; she wanted him to be doing the same thing he was thinking. "After the ball drops, I am yours," she said pulling his shirt off before going for his belt.

"You are just torturing me now," he groaned.

Caroline laughed, "Nope, but we can have fun in the tub together, and I am already wet again for you," she looked up seeing the grin on his face, "Oh no you don't," she said moving away before he took off chasing her around the room. She wasn't going to let him get her so easily or soon.

Tyler climbed over the couch picking her up before she could get passed him. She squealed out as they fell onto the bed. She flipped them over so she was on top, but the bed wasn't as big as she had thought. Tyler took the blunt of the impact hitting the floor. He pulled her down kissing her not caring about the slight pain that went through him when he hit the floor.

Caroline giggled pulling away, sitting up on his lap, "Just for that you don't get sex tonight," she said in a serious voice with her arms crossed. Tyler's mouth fell open thinking she was serious, before she got up saying gotcha.

"I get hold of you, I'm going to tickle you till you're begging for mercy," he got up going after her, but she moved into the bathroom with the bottle of champagne before he could get to her.

"Behave or you won't get any," Caroline said turning the bottle up after she opened it. They were back in the room now and they had no plans on leaving till tomorrow afternoon. She had put the keys up and wrote herself a note on her phone where she had put them. She didn't want either of them going out now.

"Okay, call truths," Tyler said raising his hands taking the bottle when he got in the bathroom.

"I never did say the champagne, Tyler, I meant me," she grinned big before getting in the tub.

She could have sworn she heard a growl there for a second before she reached out for his hand. It was her way of saying she was only joking. She wouldn't dream of letting him miss out on this. She leaned back against his chest kissing his lips. The guy on the TV was counting down as the ball started dropping.

When it reached zero they pulled apart, "Happy New Year," they said in union before he used the remote to turn the TV off. He only wanted her there now. A new year and he were going to make sure nothing ever changed between them. His resolution was to never stop loving her. Caroline had made the same one silently hoping they could still have this next year.

**The end this story more coming.**

**AN: I don't know the months for season one that fit with the show. I know in season two the second episode that they were at the swimming hole, so I'm going to have season one end at the beginning of March. The story not going end there though after all there are a lot of people that still don't know. **


	10. Secret Love Story Seven Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed Thanks for the wonderful reviews that I have gotten so far they help my muse a lot. Each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. It might be couple days till post next chapter, but I will.**

**Secret Love**

**Story 7 **

**Chapter 1**

****

Caroline was lying on the bed in Tyler's room. His mom and dad were making sure the set up for the founding party that night was going well. He had brought her home after school knowing they would be gone. He was in his closet trying to get his outfit for the night out. She was teasing him because he'd put it in there two days ago and couldn't find it.

It wasn't like his closet was that full. He mostly had his music and movies in there along with clothes and jackets. She loved his leather jackets the most the way they smelled against him when they were on his motorcycle. They still rode it all the chances they got and found new ways to have sex on it.

She had brought her bag over knowing his parents had no plans coming back. She had gotten back from her dad's boyfriend's daughter's birthday that morning. While she'd been gone the worst storm they had had in years had uncovered a body. That body was none other than Vicki Donovan; Matt's sister, Jeremy and Tyler's ex. She had heard about it from Elena that morning.

She had seen Jeremy and Tyler talking that morning when she had got to school. She'd Tyler before he'd walked over to Jeremy. He was smoking again or he took one off somebody one. He did that sometimes acted like he was the one smoking, but besides weed she hadn't actually seen him smoke a cigarette. His breath had smelled like whiskey when she had gotten him alone for a kiss.

She found a photo album pulling it off the shelf sitting at his drawing desk. She flipped through it seeing the pictures when they were kids. The summer they had been twelve was in this one and she found a picture of Tyler with his Uncle Mason. She sometimes wished that Mason was around more. She never knew why he stayed away, but she remembered the day he had left.

Tyler had looked heartbroken when he found out he was leaving again. Those few weeks his Uncle had been there he'd been happy. Mason was the complete opposite of his older brother. He wasn't a bully, he didn't take his anger out on Tyler, and he was cool.

"Why couldn't you have been Tyler's dad?" she asked, "He wouldn't have to be put through so much hell," turning the page she found a phone number on a piece of paper. She took another sheet of paper writing the number down wondering if it was still in service. It probably had been from years ago or he'd gotten another phone by now. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try she'd call him, it couldn't hurt could it she wondered.

When she heard Tyler coming out of the closet she put the photo album back the way she had found it. Every picture in it had been of them as kids, not one picture in that album had his dad in it. She knew he still wanted his dad's approval all the time, even loved him. However, he'd never give back the love that his son wanted or the approval he wanted so many times.

****

Caroline went downstairs telling Tyler she was looking for something to drink. She really had other plans, but didn't want to let him over hear. She took out her phone dialing the number shocked to find it still in service. It rang twice before somebody picked up. She hadn't thought of what to say or what exactly to disclose for that matter.

"Hi, is this Mason?" She asked adding his last name as an after thought.

It had been years since he'd been in Mystic Falls, but Mason didn't miss the last name on the phone. He had hesitated to pick it up at first. He had a full moon to worry about and he never could tell when he was going to turn. It had been always after dark, but he always went to the garage early. The reason why the sheriff's daughter was calling him over took the worry about the moon.

"Yes," it was simple answer, but he knew there would be more than asking if he was who she was looking for.

Caroline smiled he hadn't moved, his phone hadn't changed and he sounded the same as he did years ago, but there was something in his voice. She knew that, the way he sounded. It was like the way something shifted in Tyler. She started wondering if Mason knew about it, but shook it off, she was just over analyzing it.

"I know that this out of the blue, but I found your phone number and…" why had she picked up the phone, oh yeah she wanted him to still be there never leaving. "Wanted to know how you were doing?"

He knew it was more behind why she called, but she'd barely gotten that out. He'd left because there wasn't home any more. His brother made it clear he had no role in Tyler's life or his any more. He'd wanted to stay there so badly. He knew his brother had a temper, their entire family did, but he'd learned to control his early on.

Up until May of the previous year he had Miranda Gilbert, Elena's mom filling him in. He hadn't just left and not worried about what his brother would do. He'd seen those bruises on Tyler when he'd gone swimming and they weren't from football practice. He had called his brother on it and been cut out of their lives for trying to protect his nephew. There dad had been the same way, but he'd gone after Richard instead of him.

"Is Tyler okay?" he finally asked the one question he did want to know about. Ever since the Gilbert's had died he couldn't get in touch with anybody there. Richard had hung up on him when he had called to talk to Tyler. He needed to know if he was okay and just hoped his brother hadn't broken him for life.

Caroline wasn't sure if Tyler was hundred percent okay, "He's doing okay all things considering," she said going on to tell him about Tyler's ex being found dead and that he would be find in few days. "She didn't mean a lot to him, besides he has a new girlfriend now," she didn't say it was her, but maybe she would later.

"Caroline, have you seen my keys?" Tyler asked coming down the stairs. She had been gone for fifteen minutes and he knew that it shouldn't have taken that long.

"I gotta go, I'll call you back though," Caroline said in a rush to get off the phone, "Yeah they're in your jeans you took off,"

Mason didn't miss the voice before she hung the phone up in a hurry. Tyler was there with her, wherever she was calling from. She had given him the summary of things, but hadn't said the real reason she had called. He wanted to call her back but the pull of the full moon was telling him he had to go. He had another three hours at most, but he wasn't risking it.

As soon as he woke up human again he was calling her back. He had to know if she was more than his friend. There was something in her voice that he couldn't place. He wondered if it was the wolf inside of him that had sensed it first. Even over a phone he could just tell she was worried about something.

****

Caroline wanted so badly to dance with Tyler, but they didn't want tons of questions asked. She hadn't seen his mom since the beginning of the event, but she hadn't missed his dad. Matt was getting drunk because of Vicki's death. Tyler was trying to keep him from getting too wasted or get them caught. Elena was worried about Stefan and Jeremy both. Damon had been talking to her mom, who was out of uniform for once.

She had decided to not drink since she'd be the one driving Tyler home if he could get away. They had almost gotten caught when the Mayor showed back up at the house. He'd come to get something and told Tyler he was riding with him. She had called Elena to come pick her up after telling Tyler she'd be fine.

She wanted to be back in the living room with his mouth between her legs sitting on the couch. She'd been ready to cum when they heard the door open. She had scrambled off the couch running to the closet that was just beside the living room. He'd made an excuse about getting something he'd left upstairs.

He hadn't gone upstairs though he'd walked in the closet and they finished what they had started. He'd gotten there filling her with his cum as she was going over. She'd bitten own on his neck to keep from screaming when he'd slammed into her. His dad had been close by, but he hadn't left her hanging. She had to go back and do that again.

Now she was watching Tyler from a far, but he was looking for her, she just knew it. There were rooms here that they could go and have sex in. She was trying to give him a signal to go upstairs, so far it hadn't worked. She saw Matt's mom take his glass, Caroline knew it was vodka before the woman said it out loud, nobody could smell it on him. His dad couldn't tell if he was drinking it either. It was why she had flirted with the bartender to get it. Tyler hadn't liked it at all, but it got him what he wanted.

She saw Elena and Matt going for the double doors that led to the room before the main exit. She walked up to them and heard Matt ask if Elena had seen his mom. "She's been hawk eyeing Tyler," Caroline said in a voice she hoped didn't sound like she cared, Matt was clueless still.

Elena knew the look on Caroline's face and then there was Matt's confused look. Caroline walked through the door and she saw red. Matt and Elena were beside her and she heard Elena's oh my god. Caroline was frozen in place though, Matt's mom had Tyler backed up against the wall kissing him.

Tyler was obviously not into it and trying to push her away, but she wasn't getting the hint. The next thing she knew Matt was punching Tyler after pulling him away. What the hell had just happened, Tyler wasn't kissing his mom back. He was trying to get away from her. Matt didn't give him a chance to explain and just hauled off and punched Tyler.

"Matt no," Caroline said, Tyler was drunk and so was Matt. Tonight was not the right time to pick a fight with Tyler. He was going to loose it, she didn't know what to do because in an instant Tyler was punching Matt back. They went to the floor and she could barely hear Elena screaming for Tyler to stop.

She felt Mr. Saltzman go around her before pulling Tyler off of Matt. It was like she was in a trance at the moment. She saw how hard it was for Tyler to be pulled away, it was like he was too strong for their teacher to pull him away.

Tyler looked so confused walking past her and she heard his dad telling the others get back to the party. She walked out going after Tyler, she had to find him and keep him away from his dad the rest the night. She needed to know what had happened before they walked in on his best friend's mom tonguing him.

Caroline found him in the library like study room in the place. He was pacing back and forth as if it would help his memory come back. "Are you okay?" Caroline asked. She could tell that he wasn't just by looking at him, but she had to ask.

"No, I don't know what happened, all I wanted was her to stop kissing me," he'd told her he had a girlfriend, but it was like the alcohol made her deaf or something. He'd just wanted to make sure Matt didn't have any reason to worry tonight. His best friend was always picking up after his mom and before Vicki's death her too. Matt was alone beside them really and he tried do something nice for him. Now it was all screwed up because he'd punched the hell out of Matt.

Caroline took the risk of hugging him; she didn't care if somebody saw them. Tyler was hurting on a different level right now. She knew he didn't understand what happened. "It will be okay again, Tyler, I'll make him understand," she would have to talk to Matt. They were best friends, but this was something that might not be fixed on its own.

"I hate this feeling," he hugged her back terrified of whatever inside of him had made him do that. It scared him and the fact that he still had to face his dad too. It was the one time he wished he had ran away like he'd wanted to at fifteen. He hadn't had Caroline to confide in then only the hope it would end one day. That his dad would stop hurting him and realize he'd never be what he wanted in him because he was already this person. He couldn't become what his dad wanted him to be. Caroline didn't let him go holding onto him, she would do this until he was okay.

****

Tyler didn't want her to go, but he knew his dad would be looking for him. He'd promised to call her soon as he got home. She had gone to find Matt to talk to him, but he didn't think it would help. He'd crossed that line. He'd just wanted Caroline to be beside him all night not having to hide. However, it hadn't worked out like that.

He saw heard his dad before he saw him; he was trying to explain what had happened. Maybe saying he was sorry would save him from what he knew was coming. He didn't know what happened and he tried to tell him that, and he thought his dad was going to let it go. His dad turned to walk away, I'm in the clear Tyler thought, but he knew he should have known better. His dad's hand landed against his face so hard he spun around landing against the wall.

His eyes were blown wide at his dad he'd never hit him in the face, it left marks people could see. He'd never hit him where the public could see either. "This is the last time you ever, embarrass this family," the words packed a harder punch than the slap to the face had. His dad was walking away this time, but he was still standing there in shock.

When he got home there was going to be hell to pay. The fact his dad had lost it where anybody could see only proved it. The rage in his eyes told him it wasn't over by far. If he had somewhere else to go right now he would. Caroline's promise to keep him safe couldn't protect him forever. She said she would do anything, but he'd never let her get hurt.

He left going out to the SUV where his dad was sitting in the driver seat, his mom was in the front seat. He hadn't seen her most of the night, but he'd been hiding since the fight. He knew his mom couldn't be blind to what his dad did. He wished she'd say something, just do something. He could never hate her for it; he loved his mom and was closer to her than he'd ever be to his dad. He'd rather be the one hit than her.

It was dead silence in the vehicle on the way home; he sat there after they got home until they were both in the house. He took out his phone texting Caroline he'd call her later. When she asked if he was in the clear he just sent a question mark because he honestly didn't know.

****

Caroline had gotten Elena to drop her off and she'd gone inside the Lockwood mansion. She was hiding out in Tyler's closet. It probably wasn't the best thing to do, but she had to make sure he was okay. When she saw him she could go, she told herself, but she wanted to stay the night and hold him. Matt had already left when she'd tried to find him.

She heard Tyler walk into the room, but before she could come out she also heard the door open again. She stayed there in her hiding spot listening to the harsh words that was coming from his dad. Caroline covered her mouth so not to make a sound. The tears falling down her face as the bastard continued telling his son what was wrong with him.

She bit down on her hand to stop from crying out when she heard the sound that came next. The tears were coming faster now. She never had heard or witnessed the Mayor's anger towards his son, but she could hear the groans Tyler tried to stop. She had always witnessed the aftermath of how broken the man she loved became. She had to stop herself from disclosing her hiding place.

Soon as his dad left she would go out and put him back together again. She'd hold him till the pain dulled, she'd cry for him yet again. Caroline didn't know what else to do, nobody else seemed to care what happened to Tyler, but she did. She had to do something to help him.

Her mind went back to Mason, maybe he could do something. He hadn't been there in years, but she'd remembered the day at the swimming hole. It was the year that his brother had started venting his anger at Tyler. He'd seen the bruises and she knew like he did that football didn't have anything do with the bruises on Tyler. Mason had left and she knew it had to do with his brother cutting him out his life. She wished again that Tyler was his, and then he would be safe from harm.

Soon as she heard the door close she went out sitting beside him wrapping her arms around his neck. Caroline didn't give him any promise she just sat there holding him. She heard him telling her to go, that she shouldn't be here, but she just held on that much tighter. She would never leave him alone with this, "I'll never leave you baby, I'll always be your safe place," that was the one thing she could say and mean it.

**The end of this story more to come in series **

**AN: I never did like the Mayor and always got the feeling he did more than the things we saw on the show. The fact he just out right and hit Tyler in the episode this is based off of in season one just showed it more. I also love Mason Lockwood he is hot and I heard that in ghost town season three he wanted to help Tyler. Therefore, thought would make it sooner than later. Season one is winding down, but still keeping this going. **


	11. Secret Love Story Eight Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed Thanks for the wonderful reviews that I have gotten so far they help my muse a lot. Each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. It might be couple days till post next chapter, but I will.**

**Secret Love**

**Story 8 **

**Chapter 1**

****

It had been a week since everything that happened at the Founder's party. The party that kicked off the month of events that lead up to Founder's Day. It had been a party that Caroline wanted to forget forever. It was the night that she'd witnessed how violent the Mayor could really get. She had made up her mind though and she had called the one person she hoped that could truly help.

Caroline walked down the stair case at the Mystic Fall's Founder's Hall. She heard her name being called and smiled, but it was more of the fact that Tyler's name was being said as well. They had come up with the excuse that her escort backed out and he had offered. His mom said nothing to him filling in as an escort. Caroline couldn't be happier when he was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

His body had mostly healed up from what his dad had done to him this time. He still had one huge bruise on his back though. Tyler had been staying at her place most of the week. She had also called Mason back the next morning. She had told him everything she needed to get it out. Tyler had her to hold on to and she had him as well. However, she couldn't exactly vent to Tyler how she felt about what his dad did.

Mason was supposed to be in Mystic Falls soon, within the next few hours soon. She had kept it a secret that he was coming. Thanks to the picture she'd sent him he would know what Tyler looked like now. He still had him being twelve in his mind. It told her how much he had been cut out of their lives. He had told her why he had left. She couldn't believe that he'd been cut out of Tyler's life just because he called his brother on what he did. Tyler had wanted him there so many times, just to have somebody that gave a damn. When he had been there she knew Tyler practically stayed with him he was the cool Uncle.

She walked outside with her arm looped around Tyler's. She hated the dance they had to perform, but it was part of the celebration. She wanted to glare as she walked past his dad, but kept her smile going. She was glad that they could have this today and he had agreed to ride on the float with her. Caroline had squealed when she'd gotten him to say yes to that. She had to be picked now and it would be them on the float.

She could actually enjoy herself here; nobody suspected that Tyler was her boyfriend, just filling in. Her she had no boyfriend and her other escort had to work, but there were hand full of people that knew the truth. She felt his arm around her waist, before taking her hands when they finally could touch in the dance. He had been taken those dance lessons with the rest of the founding families.

Tyler watched her; she was beautiful in her dress. He had been watching her coming down the stairs and all he could think about was right now. He got to hold her in his hands and dance with her. Her hair was down and it framed her face just right. He had kept his mouth to his self so to speak so not to give her any hickey's that her dress would show.

Caroline looked up at him and saw him watching her. She smiled at him thankful to be here with him. He'd been in pain all week and it killed her to watch him suffer. The first day afterwards he'd been passed out on her bed. She knew his routine too well, get drunk as he could and try to let the alcohol take the pain away.

After that it was some kind of drug, but she didn't let him near those. He'd given her that pleading look but she didn't cave. Pills and hangovers weren't the way to ease the pain and last he'd just let the pain fall away in her arms.

The dance was coming to an end and she didn't want it to. It would mean that this closeness would have to end too. She kept the smile on her face not letting it go because it matched the one on his face. It had been almost seven days since he'd smiled at her. Talking had been reduced to her telling him she loved him.

He tried to fight her the first couple days to get her to leave him alone, but she wouldn't have it. He was hurt, angry, broken and lashing out at her. She'd just told him that he would get better, reminded him of their plans to leave soon they were eighteen and high school graduates. He had finally talked to her last night it had been wonderful to hear his voice again.

****

Mason couldn't believe his brother would really hurt his own child that much, but he had always had a temper. The fact they had the werewolf gene didn't help at all. His brother had always been the bully even when they were kids. They had different circles of friends at school and in the town. He was the one supplying his best friend, Jenna Somers, with alcohol at school. Richard was the one getting drunk in secret like he didn't do it.

He wasn't sure when it started, but their dad went after his big brother instead of him. He wondered if it was because he already knew, as their dad had said, to fight like a man. Mason knew how to fight; he had learned that early on. He also learned how not to get caught by their dad. The man was nothing like Richard seemed to be though. Then again, he was not the one being lectured weekly.

He knew nobody would be home right now, but Caroline told him where the key was at. Mason parked so the Ford Bronco would be out of sight. He hadn't been back here in ages it seemed. Four years were a long time in his mind. It seemed comical because what had brought him back was the thought of seeing Jenna. It had never been romantic between them; she would always be his best friend. He protected her back in high school from all the guys like Logan Fell and John Gilbert or had tried to.

The two guys had been his friends at one point, but after they broke Jenna's heart they'd fell out. Hell they were both part of the town's secret Council. He hadn't believed in all of that, but now he did. He was a werewolf how could he not believe. He didn't want part the council though they'd try and kill him. Vampires were bad in their eyes and werewolves would be too, it was survival 101.

He let his self into the Forbes house thankful he didn't have to have an invite to get in. Mason left his bag in the truck for now. There was a guest room, but he didn't know if Tyler was in it or not. Caroline had been sketchy on the details, but he was staying here and Tyler was dating Caroline. He hadn't told anybody that he was coming to town.

Hell his girlfriend didn't even know he had left Florida, he knew it was freaky as hell how Katherine was the spitting image of Elena Gilbert. It wasn't what had drawn him to her though, it was something different. He should hate her, want her dead, they were supposed to be mortal enemies a werewolf in love with a vampire.

He didn't care though, she had stolen his heart and didn't care how pissed off his other werewolf friends were. He would never be part of some pack. It was more like tolerated them instead of being friends the more he thought about it.

Jules and Brady wanted him to join them be a part of something that spanned the course of a lifetime. That wasn't what he wanted, being there for Tyler, was what he wanted. He had to stop his brother before he put Tyler in the hospital next time or worse, killed him. He had felt the anger go through him when he saw the pictures. He'd wanted to know how bad it was and Caroline sent him the pictures when Tyler was asleep.

He hated he could never fix things with his brother or make him turn things around. However, he wasn't going let him lay another hand on Tyler. He would make damn sure he kept his promise to Caroline. He didn't know how much longer Tyler could remain intact after one these bursts of anger. It had been four years how his nephew was still able to function was beyond him. He didn't know how broken and shattered his soul was right now.

****

Caroline smiled hearing her name called as Miss Mystic Falls. She couldn't believe it had been her chosen. She had been sure it would be Elena after all she lost her parents and everything. However, it was her that was being crowned. She looked out at the people gathered around and saw Tyler. He was smiling at her again and she felt pure joy. The smile on his face was wonderful to see the second one that day.

She wanted to go over to him kiss him in front of everybody, end their secret love. Today was not that day though it would be there one day maybe. She touched the crown before she gave her thank you speech. She looked at Tyler the entire time because she hoped he knew that even if he didn't thank him out loud, he was biggest part of her life. He had changed her from the shallow girl she had been. He loved her for who she was and she loved him the same.

Tyler knew she'd win because she was Caroline Forbes; she practically put everything together in the town. He knew what she wanted to say in her speech, she kept her eyes on him. He wasn't looking away either, he felt alone all the time except when she was there. He needed her close by, but he didn't hold her like he possessed her. That wasn't what he felt for her; he didn't need to show he had her to the world. He had won her heart and he could just think about her and know he was safe.

The entire time his dad was beating him he held to her in his mind. That feeling of her arms around him afterwards. She hadn't let him do anything stupid either, she never did. Caroline had this thing about her, god he was in love with her. The way she told him he wasn't taking the pills to drown the pain. It wasn't an order it was a pled. She was begging him in that moment not to do what he always did. She let him drink, but she cut him off before he could drink it all.

She didn't yell at him when she'd found the whiskey bottle in his hand just took it and kissed him. She led him out of the woods where he always went to drown himself in the bottle. She took him home with her and didn't say a word. He heard the phone call to somebody when she thought he was asleep. She never said the person's name just asked them for help. He heard her break down after the phone call before she'd come back and held him.

She looked weak, but she was strong, she held all her pain inside. He knew it hurt her to watch him in pain, but he hoped she never left. Without her he would have no way of getting up off the floor. He would have still been lying on his bedroom floor broken. This last time was the worst he'd ever felt, but she had been there like always. He didn't ask how she had gotten there so fast; he knew she'd been in the closet. She had seen what happened this time, but she didn't tell him.

****

Caroline saw Bonnie driving off after something had happened. She didn't know what it was, but then she felt somebody behind her. She turned around seeing the Mayor standing there. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but she could careless. She went to walk past but he took hold of her wrist.

"Let me go now," Caroline hissed jerking her hand free this time, "You will never hurt me like you do to your son," she was furious that he had gripped her like that. Who did he think he was just because he was the Mayor didn't mean shit in her eyes.

"You know nothing about Tyler, or what I do,"

"I know that you hurt him, that you beat him and try to break him down," Caroline said trying not to shout it at him, "I know that you are a bastard that needs to be taught a lesson, and you will Never touch Tyler again," she put emphases on never and saw the man's face shift he was getting angry, but she couldn't help it.

He had gotten away from it so long, he thought he was invincible, but he was not. She knew it was bad idea cornering him like this with what she knew. He started it though he had touched her. She would be damned if he laid another hand on her. It was his mistake if he tried to hit her she would defend herself.

It would have been better to keep her mouth shut probably, but that just wasn't in her nature. Caroline wished that somebody would show up. "You stay away from Tyler, you hear me, whatever you two are doing is over," those words meant nothing to her, she would never leave Tyler. "I saw you two, the way you kept looking at him, it ends now," he said adding emphases behind now. Caroline was pissed off how dare him tell her what she was going to do.

"NO," she shouted it at him, "I will not break up with him, and I will not leave him broken or alone. YOU do not scare me, you're a coward," Caroline couldn't help herself she had to add those last three words, but he was. Beating on his son made him a coward not a man. A man he would never be, he did not show any qualities of that. If anything out of the two Lockwood brothers Mason was the real man. He didn't want to hurt anybody. If his brother hadn't cut him out he would already been here for Tyler.

****

Tyler was trying to find Caroline; he'd seen the police cars outside. Her mom had stopped him from going outside. Something inside of him told him that something bad had happened. He had to get to Caroline before anything happened to her. Elena had looked like she was upset and he went over to her.

"What happened? Where's Caroline at?" he was nervous, he'd seen the way his dad had been eyeing her. He knew Caroline would never back down if she was cornered. That was not who she was anymore and she would try to defend him. He wasn't about let his dad touch her though.

Finding her was his top priority because she tended to not keep her mouth closed sometimes when she should. He could see the wheels turning in his dad's head, he was putting it together. He knew that he would know about them, if he didn't already.

"There was animal attack," Elena said, "I don't know where Caroline's at, I haven't seen her since she was crowned," she had been thinking about Stefan and how he'd almost killed the girl. Bonnie had done something to stop him from attacking Damon again. He'd looked in pain before he'd just taken off.

She had seen the Mayor walk outside though. When everything was going on, but he hadn't gone up to the sheriff he had went a different direction. "I thought I saw her talking to your dad now that I think about it," she said before Tyler was gone.

Elena didn't know what was going on, but the last week Caroline had been distant towards them. She had gone right home after school. Tyler hadn't been at the Grill like usual either, something was going on. She had been so scared for Stefan that she had completely forgotten about her friends. Bonnie already was upset she couldn't turn her back on Caroline and Tyler too. She hoped Stefan was okay, but she took off after Tyler. They needed her right now too something told her.

****

Caroline knew that he was going to hit her, the way he looked. She wasn't going to close her eyes though. Before the hand could land on her face the Mayor was back against a car that was good foot from them. Caroline could feel herself moving faster than she'd ever moved in her life.

The air felt like it was leaving her lungs. When she finally stopped on the side of the Founder's Hall she took a breath. She closed her eyes trying to get the dizzy feeling to stop. She held back the urge to throw up before she was met with green eyes. She wanted to know what just happened but she couldn't speak yet. Her voice had not returned from the sudden fast run she didn't understand.

"Hi Caroline,"

**TBC **

**AN: Find out who it is that saved her in the next chapter. Is it Mason or somebody else? Thanks for all the reviews on this story so far they mean a lot. **


	12. Secret Love Story Eight Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed Thanks for the wonderful reviews that I have gotten so far they help my muse a lot. Each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. It might be couple days till post next chapter, but I will.**

**Secret Love**

**Story 8 **

**Chapter 2**

****

Mason didn't know what had pulled him to go to the Founder's Hall, but he had. He parked where he couldn't be seen. It was after dark and he'd seen the police cars leaving. He thought something happened to Tyler or Caroline at first. However it was another girl, something had attacked her. He had concentrated listening to see if he could hear where Caroline was at.

He had heard her and then he had heard his brother talking to her. It was more like threatening her, Caroline hadn't backed down. She had called him a coward for what he did to Tyler. He took off as fast as his werewolf speed would let him go. He hadn't meant to use as much force as he had, but he sent his brother back into one the cars and grabbed hold of Caroline all in one motion. It was so fast that his brother never saw him coming. Caroline looked stunned when she was stopped in front of him.

"Hi Caroline," Mason said as his breathing slowed, he had gotten there before she could be hit.

Caroline was stunned, "How did you just do that?" she asked. Mason came out of nowhere. She hadn't even seen him; it had just been a fast moving object. Before she could blink the Mayor had been far away from her. His hand never landed on her face, which she was thankful for.

"I can explain, but you need to go find Tyler and leave," Mason said, he wasn't ready for everybody to know he was back. He defiantly wasn't ready for anybody to know his secret. Being a werewolf wasn't something he wanted to reveal right now. He just hoped Caroline didn't fight him on leaving.

Caroline could tell he didn't want to say anything here. She wanted answers though, but nodded walking towards the entrance. Tyler almost collided with her when she walked into the Hall. "Where have you been?" he asked in a low voice.

"Can we go? I don't feel that good now," she hoped it seemed convincing because she really didn't. Whatever had happened made her feel dizzy and she just wanted to be in Tyler's arms. Right now that wasn't going to happen though. Mason was here now and she'd have to explain what she'd done.

"Okay, we can go," Tyler said turning around and Caroline saw that Elena was there too, "Tell my mom I left with a friend, if she asks," he said before taking Caroline's hand leading towards the cars.

Elena said she would before she went in search of his mom, he said if she asked, but she was leaving so might as well tell her. Once that was done she was going to the boarding house after she talked to Alaric, she needed a Vervian dart for Stefan. It was de-tocks time, it was the only way.

****

Caroline had saw Mason's vehicle parked on the other side of the block. He had saved her just ten minutes ago from being hurt. If he could save her, then he could help Tyler. She really should tell him who was there. Caroline didn't know how to tell him though. She was doing this to keep Tyler safe, but was scared he would see it differently. He only saw his Uncle twice in his life, but it was the only thing she could do. Those two times it had meant a lot to see him that much she knew.

Tyler hadn't asked her anything since they had left. The radio had been on, but low and it was now or never. They were inches from her door after all. He knew something was up she was too quiet. What had happened before she found him? The animal attack had freaked him out a little thinking of Caroline being the person. He wouldn't be able to live without her if she ever died.

"Please don't hate me, but I called somebody," she bit down on her lip looking at Tyler when they got to her front porch.

Tyler looked at her; he was trying to find the right words to ask her what had happened. She was quiet the entire car ride, it had been a ten minute drive but it felt like an hour. He sighed before looking down, "I know, I wasn't asleep that night, I heard everything, I just don't know who you called," he said. He didn't want anybody to know what his dad did. What if they said he was a liar or made things worse.

Caroline saw the look in his eyes and took his face into her hands. "I would never let anybody else hurt you, Tyler," he meant everything to her. She pulled him into a hug, she decided in that moment to tell him what she knew about when they were twelve. "The person I called isn't going hurt you, they want protect you, they tried years ago," she said against his neck, "Your dad made them leave, cut them out of your life and his because he tried to help," she had to make sure that he didn't hate Mason for leaving.

Tyler held her trying to think of that year. He didn't remember much because he blocked it out. It was same year his dad started hitting him. An argument came back to him, but he could only remember his dad's side. He'd threatened to cut somebody off if they didn't leave. The end of the conversation hit him though, and there was only one person that could be here right now.

Caroline felt him tense in her arms and she pulled away looking at him, "What's wrong?"She asked.

"I thought he left on his own free will," he said really confused, but if what Caroline was telling him then it was his dad's fault. His dad had drove Mason away, the only person that have given a crap about him besides his friends. It wasn't the need to go surfing or this town was holding him back. His dad was the reason, he should have known.

Caroline shook her head; she knew that Tyler had always thought about running away. If he had she was sure where he would have gone, even if he thought Mason had left him. He would always go there because he knew that he always did care before he'd left. It was the first time they had seen his Uncle pissed off. It was the last time they'd seen him too; he hadn't wanted to go at all.

Caroline took his hand leading him into the house and going towards the kitchen. Something told her she'd find Mason there. Sure enough he was leaning against the sink still wearing the blue jeans and button down brown shirt. She couldn't help notice that he was built up more than when he had been there four years ago.

She had felt the grip he held her in trying get away earlier. He was strong and it couldn't just be from surfing. Tyler was the one that held her heart but she couldn't help notice how hot Mason was too. Tyler was already built from football and she smiled at that thought.

****

It was quiet for couple of minutes nobody knowing what to say. Caroline knew that there was a lot being said there though. Tyler hadn't let her hand go the entire time either. She didn't want to be the one that talked first. This wasn't going the way she planned, but then again it had been four years since they had been same room.

"I should have known you'd end up dating her," Mason said with smile trying to lighten the mood. They fit together and not many people knew it. Caroline had told him everything the night she called him back. He had just gotten back after the full moon, but he had answered. Caroline had broken down on the phone. He had understood what she said thanks to his enhanced hearing. The girl was a wreck too, but she was taking care of Tyler. "You two make a good couple," he added.

The tension melted away that Tyler felt it was like the four years were gone. "I'm going to change, you two talk okay," Caroline said before giving Tyler a kiss and going upstairs to change. She wanted some comfortable clothes.

Before Tyler could object she was gone and he missed her already. Mason walked over to Tyler handing him something. Tyler looked little shocked before he took the beer. He knew that Mason was not his dad or like him. He had just proved it in giving him the beer. He took a swig of it before handing it back. It was the one thing that his dad would never do.

All the times wishing that he would show up or he could runaway to Florida and Mason was right here now. He wanted to know why he left, there had to be a reason right, he thought to himself. He had been gone four years and now he was back. "Why did you leave? If you knew, then why did you go?"

"You're dad basically told me get out, I did, but I didn't leave," he said going on to tell Tyler about trying find place but Richard made sure he wouldn't find a place stay. After that he had to go back, but he didn't stop checking on him. "Miranda Gilbert said she would do what she could, she kept an eye out on you for me," she had never seen Tyler hurting that much.

He knew why now, because Tyler hid it too well. Caroline had told him about the walls that had gone up. The alcohol, the drugs, and beating up on the other guys. It was all the signs there of the pain inside of him. Tyler didn't let anybody see his pain instead he took it out on guys like Jeremy Gilbert and his own self. That didn't include the fights with guys twice his size. He wondered if that was the werewolf inside's doing.

Caroline had mentioned the black out's to him. He knew Tyler had it inside of him, and one of these day's he would be pushed too far. The wolf was in control in those moments, Tyler couldn't be held responsible for what happened. If the wolf took over in one those moment's his dad was hitting him he wondered what would happen. He was sure that it wouldn't take it the way Caroline described what happened with Matt.

"I'm staying in town, talked to you're friend Matt, they need a new bartender at the Grill," Mason said, it was what he'd been doing in Florida when he wasn't surfing. "Caroline said the guest room's mine till I can get place, I'm not leaving," he had made the decision after seeing what had about happened earlier. His brother had to stop this; the wolf inside of him had a greater pull than the rest of the family. Tyler was a close second, but it was more of him lashing out. It had been months since he had picked a fight, Matt was first since December.

****

Caroline smiled when she peaked her head in the kitchen seeing them hugging. She had done the right thing she knew it. Tyler wasn't the kind of person to take hugs, but if he did he trusted that person. She knew from experience because she was the only person till now he'd hugged. She'd never even seen him hug Vicki like he hugged her. It was a guy hug at the moment though, and then they were apart again.

She just hoped that this all worked out and that Mason being here would not cause more problems. She had no intentions of telling Tyler what happened tonight. It would hurt him more if he knew that his dad knew about them. More than just knew, he had told her to break up with Tyler. He knew they were together. She still had to talk to Mason because she didn't know what had happened tonight. He had been at her side in an instant sending his older brother at the cars.

Caroline wondered if Twilight was real, but Mason hadn't felt cold. He had been overly warm, almost hot to the touch. She thought about New Moon in the twilight series how hot Jacob had been, he'd warmed Bella up. No, werewolves weren't real, vampires weren't real either. She shook the thought from her mind, but she couldn't explain the heat on her arm.

"Are you okay, Caroline?" she looked up seeing Tyler standing there and smiled.

"Yeah I'm great, you want to go to bed it's almost midnight?" She asked because she was tired all the excitement and waiting all day for this. She could see that the rest of the hurt had disappeared. It was like it had never happened, but the bruise that was under his suit held the truth.

Tyler smiled, he was exhausted too, a week of hell followed by all of this. He had the one thing he wanted the most right now, in front of him. He had somebody that was willing to stand up to his dad as well. It didn't mean it was over though because he knew there was a fall out coming. Mason was back; his dad had kicked him out of town.

"Yeah let's go to bed after a shower," he grinned before picking her up.

Caroline squealed out, not expecting him to do that, "Tyler put me down, I don't want you to hurt yourself," she said.

Tyler laughed going up the stairs, he wasn't in enough pain that would hurt carrying her. "Can it, I'm carrying you, you know you want to see my ass," he grinned when she moaned. He knew when he wore tight jeans she would stair at his ass most the day. Mason made him promise of not leaving him again, he didn't trust easy, but he felt he could.

Mason smiled shaking his head before going outside. He didn't want to hear them in the shower and staying in the house he could. He sighed when he stepped outside closing his eyes. He had felt the wolf close to the surface. He didn't know why it was this close, but it had been the one that wanted to send his brother flying away from Caroline. He had gotten there, but the wolf had been closer than before. His eyes had been golden; he could tell when they turned now. It wasn't even a full moon; it was like it wanted to protect them as much as he did.

It had been six months since the curse had been triggered. Six months since he had accidently killed his best friend. He had no real friends any more only the pack of werewolves that hated his girlfriend. He loved Katherine, but he wondered sometimes if she really did love him back. He took out his cell phone calling her. She was probably wondering where he had gotten to by now.

"Hey, Kat, sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, I'm in my home town," he left out the why, but told her it was important before adding the usual I love you to the message. He took out the IPod he had in his jacket putting the head phones on. It drowned out the noises coming from bathroom now. He thought Tyler was happy and he was right. Caroline was the reason for that happiness, he was glad she was there. He probably wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her.

****

Caroline was lying in Tyler's arms later that night when she looked at him. "Thank you if I haven't said it already, for calling him, taking care of me again and for being you," Tyler said looking back at her.

Caroline laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beating, "You're welcome, baby, I will always be here for you," she said feeling his hand on her bare back. The way he was tracing patterns was luring her to sleep.

"It's you're turn, Caroline," Tyler knew something was wrong since she had found him after being crowned. She seemed different like holding onto him was something she had to do. He didn't understand the change; she kept reaching for his hand or any other part to just touch. "What happened when you came up to me?"

Caroline looked up she should have known he would notice, "You're dad knows about us, he told me to end it," she bit back the tears, "Whatever we had to end it and then Mason showed up, but he didn't see him," she wouldn't let this be over. She wasn't going to let nobody take Tyler from her.

"Hey, look at me, I'll be damned if he tries to make us break up," Tyler said cupping her face, "I love you and even if we have to be sneaker, I will never break up with you," he smiled before adding that she was stuck with him for life.

Caroline kissed him before she moved so she was just above him. When his arms wrapped around her neck she lowered herself onto his cock. They had fun in the shower, but she wanted this to go slow right now. His hands were moving up and down her sides at the moment.

She rocked back and forth kissing every spot she could get to in her position. The future was still theirs and the way he sounded telling her he'd be damned if they were separated had turned her on. He had looked hot all afternoon and night. Tyler flipped them over taking control, but he didn't move any faster. He knew what she wanted right now and he'd give her that. He kissed her continuing to move inside of her.

Caroline dug her nails into his shoulders few minutes later crying out as the bubble inside of her burst. She kept her eyes on him as he filled her as well. It was pure and even though they didn't do it much, it meant something to them. She claimed his lips as he continued to thrust inside of her.

Tyler groaned when he couldn't move any more, she was holding to him tightly and she rolled them so that she was on top this time. He was glad that she wasn't going to take what she'd been told to heart. She was willing to stay and he only hoped nothing happened to her. He would never forgive himself if that happened. He watched her drift off to sleep kissing the top of her head.

**THE end of this story**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this story there is plenty to come. Mason is there now and he promised no more harm would come to Tyler. Can he keep that promise or will his brother be the one hurt this time. **


	13. Secret Love Story Nine Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. It might be couple days till post next chapter, but I will.**

**Secret Love**

**Story 9**

**Chapter 1**

****

It had been a week since Mason had gotten into town and so far he had yet to see his brother. He had been looking for a place to stay, but so far hadn't found anything in town. Caroline's mom had told him he could stay there till he found a place. It was hard to believe that nothing really had changed. The sheriff still left her daughter alone all the time.

The entire week he had been there, he barely saw Liz unless it was outside the house. He finally understood why Caroline and Tyler worked so well. They had created a shelter in themselves since their parents had failed them. Tyler was talking to him more now Caroline had been slipping off letting them talk. Last night she had gone over to Bonnie's leaving Tyler and him alone.

Tyler still didn't want go home yet, he had went by when he knew his dad wasn't there. His mom thought he was still crashing at Matt's. He hadn't even made up with Matt over what had happened. Mason had been watching the once best friends and Matt was avoiding Tyler like the plague. He'd asked Caroline what had happened and she had told him. She was trying to get them to talk now.

"Tyler did not make out with your mom, she came onto him," Caroline said trying to get through to Matt; this had to be fixed before it got worse.

"Caroline, just leave it alone he beat me up," Matt said about to walk away.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened, I was looking for Caroline and I got cornered," Tyler said in a low voice before Matt could leave, "I was trying to let you have fun and not worry, but she was drunk and I had been too, but I never wanted her to do that, I was pushing her away when you jerked me from the wall," he said finally taking a breath, if this didn't work then he didn't know what would. Matt was his best friend and now they weren't even talk.

Caroline wanted them to fix things and Tyler was trying, but so far Matt wasn't budging. She sighed wondering what could fix this. They had both acted in the wrong, but it took one to make it right and the other to forgive. Caroline didn't know what to do when Matt walked away not even saying anything.

****

"Ugh, Matt Donavon, do not walk away from me," she said before pulling Tyler with her and then grabbing hold of Matt's hand. "When worse comes to worse just do what was done to Bonnie and I," She mumbled when both them tried to pull away.

Tyler didn't try pulling away after the first try, he was stronger than Caroline, but her grip was tighter right now. Matt was still trying to get out of her grip, "Let go of me,"

"NO," she pushed them into the men's bathroom before locking the door. "Okay here is the thing," she checked all the stalls before she looked at Matt again. He thought Tyler wanted to hook up with his mom and she couldn't have him thinking that. The image was mortifying to her. "Tyler does not want to go for your mom," she said.

Matt was about to say something before he noticed that Tyler had his arms wrapped around Caroline's waist now. She wasn't trying to hit him like she had the one time at fourteen when he'd picked her up like that. Tyler had thrown her into the pond at his house and Caroline about killed him afterwards. Right now they weren't trying to do any of that.

"I am with Caroline, as in I am dating her, have been since Halloween," Tyler said, "I love her Matt, so trust me I would never fuck it up by kissing your mom," he wanted his best friend's friendship back. He had to be honest so he was.

"Four months, you have been together for four months?" Matt asked shocked how had he not seen it. Tyler always showed the girl he was dating off. That was his thing to do, but if he had been with Caroline four months then something was different.

"Yes, Halloween night, I drunk his famous 'Lockwood cider' and then well you can put it together from there," Caroline said with a smile on her face, because she was pretty sure that Matt could put two and two together.

"We're a secret, well trying to stay one," Tyler said, more people were finding out, but there were also plenty of people that didn't know. The rest of the town including his mom and dad, least he thought his dad was still oblivious but he wasn't. "So just don't tell anybody, we want hold onto it for while longer,"

Matt wasn't sure what to say, Tyler was a dick most the time, but lately he hadn't been. He'd seen the change, then the party two weeks ago. Tyler didn't stay with one girl too long, but there was something between his two friends. They both seemed happy, "I'm sorry I punched you," Matt said finally

"I'm sorry too," Tyler said before he felt Caroline moving from his arms. She turned facing him giving him a kissing before unlocking the bathroom door and leaving. She was happy they had made up. Matt knew their secret now, but it had helped for him to know. He could understand why Tyler hadn't intentionally kissed his mom nor wanted her.

****

Tyler didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to. She went over sitting down in booth where they had been earlier. He knew that it would be night in few hours, but he wanted to do something. He hadn't had anything to drink since the Miss Mystic Falls event. He'd only had that pull of the beer thought. There weren't any parties though, but he could always throw one, or get Caroline to. She could put a party together in no time at all.

Maybe just their friends though, but Elena seemed to be doing something lately. She was hardly around and Jeremy said something had happened with Stefan. She had been staying at his place and their Uncle John was back. Nobody liked that man at all; hell his dad didn't even like him. That much he knew he was always on edge when he was around. Bonnie seemed distant as well, but her Grams had died. He'd called her, but she'd never called him back except the voicemail.

Tyler was about to go over beside Caroline when he looked up seeing his dad walk into the Grill. He looked around in a hurry trying to see if Mason was still there. He knew he had been earlier, but he had tonight off. He was going to meet up with his girlfriend. When he didn't see him he went towards the back exit. He could not deal with this right now. He was not a chicken, but coming to blows right here and now was not happening.

Caroline was trying to figure out why Tyler was leaving so fast before she got his text. She groaned to herself sending one back that she be outside soon she could. Caroline hurried over to the door and soon she got out the door she was being pulled away. Tyler grinned looking her surprised look when he stopped walking. He had gotten her to the side of the building between the others.

"Tyler, what you think you doing, anybody can walk out here," Caroline said, but she was hoping this would not end. He had the devilish smile on his face the one that said I want you now. She moaned out because that smile always led to this.

"Let them," Was his only reply before he pulled her tank top down and bra straps in one motion. His mouth captured one of her breasts sucking on her nipple.

They had been interrupted in the kitchen that morning. He had thought he had another twenty minutes before Mason got back. He had gotten back too soon from his run. Caroline had been on her knees in front of him and he hadn't heard the door open. His eyes had gone wide and he couldn't stop himself when Mason walked in the kitchen he was already spilling into Caroline's mouth.

Caroline still was hiding from Mason because of that. The way she had ran out the kitchen even though she wasn't the one caught with pants down. She had been beat red when he got to her room. She had sworn they would not be having sex in the house again knowing he was coming back.

Caroline let out a moan, she let her head go back arching as he bit down on her nipple pulling it. Pleasure and pain mixed going straight to her center. She wanted his mouth somewhere else after this morning. She had been so horny and Tyler had looked too hot not to have some fun. Her face had gone beat red when she looked up seeing Mason.

She was already wet, and being caught by him had driven her insane. She didn't want him it wasn't that, just being caught by anybody that they knew. It seemed to send a rush through her, but she couldn't tell Tyler that. She had pretended to be mad so later it would make the sex hotter. This right now proved her point too.

****

Tyler covered her mouth before she could cry out; it was first time he had gotten her to cum just by sucking on her breasts. Caroline felt like she was going fall over at first. He held her up though before moving down after her top was back in place. No need for anybody to see them if they were caught. He looked up at her pulling her jeans down once they were unzipped and buttoned.

Caroline moaned watching him slowly pulling her jeans down. He was the one in front of her this time. She just hoped nobody interrupted this time because she didn't know where she would hide. She bit down on her lip feeling his breath against her southern lips. Her jeans were down at her knees giving him some room but not a lot. They were tight so she couldn't lift her legs up like a skirt.

Tyler pushed her jeans rest way down to her feet he was risking it might well finish de-clothing the bottom half. Caroline was about to object when he thrust two fingers into her testing how wet she was. She was soaked and he groaned holding her legs before replacing his fingers with his tongue. He sucked and pulled at her clit first. She was sensitive there right now after he had used his mouth on her for almost hour last night.

She gasped out tightening her grip on his hair when his tongue moved against her clit again. "Tyler, I'm…" she couldn't finish it before she was flooding his mouth. She whimpered and felt so damn good. Tyler stood back up kissing her and she wanted him right now. She had to have him inside of her. "Fuck me," she said looking at him with need.

"Gladly," was the answer she got back. Tyler picked her up after he undid his jeans pushing them down. She held onto his shoulders wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her moving in and out not teasing her because right now she would kick his ass if he did that. Caroline moaned out she'd have a sore bottom later, but didn't care.

Tyler bit down on her neck cumming inside of her before she did the same letting out a shout. Caroline couldn't help the shout, it just felt so good and he bit down. She held onto him tight as he continued thrusting till he finished empting himself into her. She didn't know if she'd be able to walk if he put her down. She was just glad that the small hide out that was between the buildings was enough.

Tyler held her against him after he set her on her feet. She was holding onto him while he pulled his jeans back up. He kissed her before helping her get her jeans back on. She was close to falling asleep he could tell. She was leaning heavily on him now, "Don't you fall asleep on me now," he teased, "You have walk to the car first,"

Caroline wasn't sure how she was going to manage walking to the car. She could barely stand up, and if he made her walk he was so not getting any again. "Pull around back, Tyler, I can't walk yet," she grinned hoping he would.

Instead of doing that he picked her up walking towards her car. It was only few feet and nobody would notice who she was. They would think he was carrying some other girl possibly drunk. After all Caroline had done left earlier.

****

Caroline woke up at two that morning going downstairs to get something to drink. She had taken a nap earlier before they watched movies. She still couldn't believe that Tyler had carried her to the car. It had been too risky, she hadn't yelled at him though. He had carried her; it felt good to be in his arms again. She got in the kitchen turning the light on. She got herself something to drink before she went outside on the porch. She wanted some air and couldn't go back to sleep.

"You can't sleep either?" Mason asked looking at the door when she walked out. He wondered how she wasn't freezing. The only thing she was wearing was what looked like Tyler's button down shirt and pair boy shorts.

Caroline looked over startled she thought he was in bed. She wasn't dressed for company especially not he who saw them that morning. She couldn't look him in the eyes yet after that. "Yeah, was thirsty and couldn't sleep," she said realizing how cool it was out.

The sky was full of stars and the moon was no where to be found right now. It was the time that he felt truly alone inside. He had wanted to enjoy it and was glad he'd gotten off. The trip to the motel to see Katherine before she'd taken off again had helped too. He could tell she was acting different though, something was up.

"You want sit, I don't bite," he laughed to himself on the last part. Long as wasn't the full moon he didn't bite.

Caroline reached back in the door getting the blanket before she sat down in the other chair in front of him. She covered her legs feeling cold. She wasn't sure how to talk to him right now. He hadn't said anything about the morning before. He hadn't even given her the look either.

"Let's have it, I know you have to have something to say about…" she trailed off not able finish it.

"Long as you never do that in my Bronco we are good," Mason said trying not to laugh at the look she had on her face. She couldn't even look at him right now and he knew it. He wasn't their parents and he didn't have to be. He always had wished Tyler was his though; he could have taken him away from his brother. He deserved to live without having to be beaten because of something stupid.

"Deal," Caroline said, "We'll just have to settle with his truck," she laughed glad that the awkward part was gone. "So who's the girl you ran off to see?" She asked knowing he'd met up with somebody. Tyler had that same look when he was with her.

"My girlfriend, she stayed for few hours and left," he said not sure how exactly to explain if she asked to see picture.

Caroline nodded, she was glad that coming here hadn't put strain on his relationship with his girl. She had to be amazing if she had landed Mason. She couldn't see him getting somebody that wasn't wonderful. Little did she know about werewolves and vampires or the town.

**The end this story **

**AN: Founder's day chapter will be up next. It will be about 3 chapters at the least. Will the secret come out then? Thanks to ****rjt040190 for the reviews so far and the other reviewers that have enjoyed this story.**


	14. Secret Love Story Ten Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. Thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten in this story. This will be the last story in this series of secret love. Thanks to ****rjt040190****, ForwoodForever, Ashley, and all the others for the wonderful reviews. **

**ForwoodForever I am glad that you loved how described Tyler and his dad's relationship. It's how I felt he was in secret and he deserves whatever he got in that season one finale.**

**AN2: I do not know if the month is correct when the Founder's Day celebration happened, but I'm going with it since could never find actual date. **

**Secret Love**

**Story 10**

**Chapter 1**

****

Tyler had been asked to do the art work for the Battle of Willow Creek float, but he had told Mr. Saltzman he couldn't ride on the float. Caroline was beyond happy that he was going to be with her. The secret would be over then though and she knew it. She no longer carried it had been since Halloween and it was the beginning of March.

Caroline couldn't wait until she was on the float with Tyler. There had been a lot of things that had happened the day before though. Matt had gotten his hand crushed almost. Thanks to few guys along with Stefan and Mason he was okay. Tyler had taken Matt to the ER to get checked out because the Ambulance was going take too long.

The second thing that had happened was that Mason came face to face with his brother. It had been while they were setting up. Mason had been helping Jeremy and Tyler both with the two floats. The Mayor just showed up out the blue and it had been argument.

Thankfully nobody had seen it happen except for them. Mason had told him if he ever touched Tyler again he would answer to him. He'd gone for Tyler's arm when he was on the float because he was ignoring him. Jeremy had gotten in the way of him pulling Tyler, but she knew it was on purpose.

Caroline wondered if he would have jerked him off there. She had smiled big when she heard Mason tell him off. It was the one thing she'd been hoping for the entire time. She didn't understand why the world the bastard told his own brother he'd been marked. It was the same thing their history teacher had been told. What was with the talk? It was like marking territory or a kill rather.

Caroline cringed at the last thing that had happened. John Gilbert, Elena's Uncle was really her dad, she had found that out and they couldn't believe it. The man that most people there hated was her dad. Mason seemed to be little edgy around Stefan and Damon though. Something was up with that and she didn't know what. It was like he didn't want to be near them.

Tyler had introduced Mason to their friends. Elena, Bonnie, Matt and her remembered him. It wasn't that hard and Bonnie had been smiling at him like crazy. However, she remembered the idea they had had as twelve year olds. One of them would get the other hot Lockwood. Caroline had forgotten all about that plan. Right now she had no need for the plan, Tyler was her love, Elena had Stefan that left Bonnie, but Mason had a girlfriend.

****

Caroline rolled on her side looking at Tyler. He was sleeping soundly and she didn't want to wake him. She took out her camera taking a picture of him. She smiled before laying her head down taking picture of both of them. She kissed his cheek before getting up going to the door remembering a hoodie grabbing Tyler's. Mason had found a place to stay, but he couldn't move in till the following week. Until then and when her mom was home she had to wear clothing.

She got downstairs putting coffee into a cup drinking it before turning on her IPod. She had left it on its dock after last night. Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler had been there watching movies. They had been cooking at the beginning and the girls had been dancing in the kitchen. Mason had come in halfway through and he'd looked at Elena little odd at first like he was surprised she was there. It had left after a few minutes though.

She turned on the last song that had been playing and started dancing to Kid Rock's So Hot. It reminded her of Tyler, except she wanted to do more than just fuck him. She wanted to be his one love for the rest of their life. She was dancing around in circles singing before the door bell rang. She went over to the door opening it trying figure out who would be here this early.

Caroline skipped the next song before going to the door. She opened the door finding Elena standing there. She was surprised by it; she thought she'd be with Stefan still. "Hey come on in," Caroline said, "Shut the door back," she added going to the kitchen to flip the pancakes she was making. "Tyler and Mason are still asleep," she added when Elena got in the kitchen.

It was just the two of them this early in the morning. Usually Mason was up by now, but he had probably had bad hang over. He had drunk half bottle of whiskey for some reason. He'd had argument on the phone with his girlfriend before she'd hung up on him. She didn't listen in on it though, but he seemed down. A year and six months with one person and having her start pulling away she couldn't relate but she felt bad for him. Maybe the girl would wise up and see that Mason was the one for her.

Elena leaned against the doorway watching Caroline. She had come over because she needed to talk to Mason about something. She just didn't know if he had been up or not. "I just came by to see if Mason was around," she said trying not to be obvious about the why.

Caroline was about to say something when she heard something behind her turning to see Mason standing there. "How in the hell?" She asked out loud, he had been in bed when she walked by as if dead to the world. She didn't know what was going on but he was glaring at Elena. He had done that weird blurry thing again to get there. She had cornered him and tried to get him to tell her. He had said was better if she didn't know.

"What are you doing here?" Mason asked looking at Elena, but he knew exactly who she was. Caroline had let her in the house thinking she was her best friend. Katherine had called him last night trying to get him to get something. She said it would break the full moon curse, but it wasn't like he could get in his brother's house. He hated what he was, but he wasn't here for that. She had gotten pissed off, but he was not going to let her get near Tyler or Caroline.

He loved her with everything he had inside of him, but didn't mean that he trusted her. He wanted to for so long, but something kept him from doing so. Tyler and Caroline he trusted, they trusted him back too. Now wasn't the time to deal with the fall out from Katherine. He loved her, but he ended it. It was the worst thing he had done in a year. She had helped him, but never stayed during the full moon. However, he had two people that needed him more than starting some war.

He knew who Stefan and Damon were, rather what, Katherine had told him to stay away from them. Stefan was a nice guy, and Damon seemed off, but he hadn't hurt him. They were vampires like Katherine, except they didn't kill anybody. He knew she drank from people; he wasn't as blind she sometimes thought.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Katherine said with her devilish smile.

"Fine, but not here," Mason said, he needed more clothes on he didn't want Katherine distracted. He told Caroline to go upstairs with the breakfast. He wanted her safe from Katherine. She took the tray and went upstairs. Caroline had given him a look but he didn't explain. How could he explain this right now, she didn't know about what went on here in Mystic Falls.

****

Katherine wanted him back, she wasn't letting him end it, and she needed him in her end plan. She had started dating him before he had turned. They had been going out for a year and six months. She almost had what she wanted and the sex hadn't been bad either. Thankfully he hadn't tried to bite during sex; she had no clue if there was a cure for a bite.

Mason made his way out the door with her before she could even say a word when he came back down. "I told you to leave, Katherine" he growled at her, "Your friend is trying to kill people, take her and leave," he had her against the railing on the front porch. She was stronger than he was except during the full moon. "Isobel is not going to hurt them and you are not going near my nephew or his girlfriend," he was pissed off at her. She was trying to use him last night.

Katherine saw the gold come into his eyes and her fangs appeared hissing at him. She should have known he would put together what she'd been trying to do. He might be a surfer, but he was still a Lockwood, they were not dumb. "Let me go now, or I will snap Tyler's neck," she said.

He couldn't believe it had come to this, he felt like he couldn't breathe. She was somebody else, it wasn't the Katherine he fell in love with. It was like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He let go and she took off in a blur.

"Who, why does she look like Elena and why does she want Tyler dead?" Caroline asked. She had come to see if Elena was staying, but she had seen and heard everything. She looked exactly like Elena, but he had called her Katherine. She'd seen the fangs and Mason's eyes were golden with amber highlights at the moment.

Mason turned seeing her, she looked scared, and he didn't miss the tears. Tyler meant everything to her, and he was his nephew. Katherine wasn't getting near him, "She's not going to hurt him, I promise you that," he just hoped to god he could keep that promise. He wasn't sure how to explain why she looked like Elena though. He moved towards her and she shut the door coming outside.

Caroline didn't understand a lot of things, but she was tired of being kept in the dark. "I want the truth and I mean every bit of it," she said. What the hell Mason was for starters, second why that bitch looked like her best friend and third why did she want Tyler dead. She named them all over adding they weren't going inside till he told her.

Mason knew she wasn't going to budge. She had not backed down when Tyler needed her help, and when his brother tried to hit her after what she'd called him. Caroline wasn't going to let him through that door till she knew everything. He had only one choice tell her his secret because he couldn't leave here.

"I will tell you everything, but not here tonight after the parade," Mason said hoping it would buy him some time. She trusted him enough to call for help keeping Tyler safe, he just hoped she would trust him enough to let him back in the door.

"Tyler will not get hurt you got me," Caroline said, before going back in the house leaving the door open for him. She turned around looking him dead in the eyes, "If she goes near Tyler, I will kick you're ass somehow," she added. What had happened out there, why was she so pissed off at him? Mason was her friend, but who ever his girlfriend was had put them in danger. She wanted Tyler dead; she'd threatened to break his neck.

****

Tyler was awake when she got back in the room and she smiled. Caroline went over behind him wrapping her hands around his waist. "I cooked breakfast," she said kissing his back. There was not one single bruise on his body or mark. She was glad that he was okay and that since Mason had showed up things had been better. She was scared right now though that he might be taken away.

"I smelt it, and it tastes wonderful," Tyler met her eyes in her mirror and he could tell she was scared. He hadn't missed the shouting match either, how could he miss it. Mason had been pissed off at somebody. Then he'd heard what sounded like Elena. He had gone looking for Caroline when he passed the window that looked out the living room. Caroline had been standing with the door open so she hadn't seen him. He'd seen what looked like Elena before he heard her threaten to snap his neck.

He just knew that it wasn't Elena there, whoever that was scared the hell out of him. Mason knew her too, he had dated her, but he broke up with her. Caroline had shut the door and he'd gone back upstairs before they knew he was there. He wanted to know what was going on and Mason knew something about it.

He turned around wrapping Caroline in his arms, "He promised I wouldn't get hurt, and I trust him to keep the promise, Care," he didn't know what it was that had kept him from going off, but something did. It was like he just knew Mason would never let her near him. Whatever was going on they would find out tonight.

Caroline breathed in his scent and knew he was right. Whatever had happened she had to trust Mason to keep them safe. It scared her to see what had played out, but he'd mentioned Isobel. That was Elena's birth mother, he knew her too. It was just too complicated and she had to know what this was all about.

Mason could hear them from his room, they still trusted him. He got a change of clothes going to the bathroom to shower. The wolf inside of him wanted to go after Katherine and rip her head off. That wasn't what he wanted though. He wanted to go back to before last night, before he felt like he had been hit by a train.

He slid down the shower wall and he let the tears fall because he had no idea what to do. Katherine had used him; she hadn't really loved him, not if she was threatening to kill Tyler. His heart hurt so badly and he didn't know how to put it back together. He hadn't been this lost since he had triggered the curse. The one thing he knew was Tyler and Caroline needed him. They were the two people holding him together. They would never know how much it meant that they trusted him.

Mason heard them both, they knew something was wrong. How was he supposed to tell them that vampires and werewolves were real? It might help though if they weren't blind to what was out there. He was going to tell them and if they thought he was crazy they just would. He wouldn't leave though; he would stay here because his brother wasn't going start touching Tyler again.

**TBC**

**AN: chapter 1 of the three or four part finale of this series and my season one. All chapters of the finale are posted. I had to break Mason and Katherine up; I hated how she used him. He loved her and she just used him to get the moonstone. I want Mason to be the good guy. Did you all know it was Katherine at first when she showed up?**


	15. Secret Love Story Ten Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. Thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten in this story. This will be the last story in this series of secret love. Thanks to ****rjt040190****, ForwoodForever, Ashley, and all the others for the wonderful reviews. **

**AN2: I do not know if the month is correct when the Founder's Day celebration happened, but I'm going with it since could never find actual date. I Loved Tyler on the Battle of Willow Creek float he was so HOTT dressed up, but he with Caroline in this story can't be on two floats at once.**

**Secret Love**

**Story 10**

**Chapter 2**

****

Caroline was letting Bonnie take pictures of Tyler and her dressed up. She had gotten Tyler to help with the designing of the float. He was wonderful after all. Jeremy had finished with the Battle of Willow Creek float with Matt. Tyler had made sure their float was the way she wanted it before he'd changed. Classic Southern Elegance was their floats theme. Gone with the Wind was one of her favorite movies after all.

She smiled for the camera feeling Tyler's arms around her and she leaned back slightly. They had agreed when they left the house that they were not going to be a secret any more. It was wonderful to stay that way, but she wanted to have fun with him today. In doing so it meant letting the others would know that they were dating. It was only so many covers they could come up with after all. If they were seen kissing then there wasn't any cover for that.

Caroline turned her head slightly bringing Tyler closer until they were kissing. She saw the flash of the camera and grinned against his lips. "Hey you two, no doing it until you go home tonight," Bonnie said shaking her head at them, but she had a smile.

Caroline pouted before telling Tyler she wanted a picture with Bonnie. He took the camera from their friend before waiting on them to get how they wanted to. He thought about a really good joke to say to them, but Caroline would get him good. He went with keeping his mouth closed instead.

Elena finally showed up with Stefan and they took pictures again before going to the float. Bonnie was holding onto the camera until afterwards. Tyler kept looking around for Mason; he hadn't seen him since that morning. He just hoped he was okay because he didn't know how he would act if Caroline just turned into somebody different. He tried to put it out of his mind though, but he hadn't missed the heartbreak there.

It was two minutes before the parade was supposed to start that Mason showed up. He was the one driving the truck that drove their float. He had left right after they had, but he had gotten heeled up. He had run into John Gilbert and the man was up to something. He just didn't know what, but he wasn't in on the council for him to tell him. He didn't believe back then, but he needed to know what was going on. He could just tell something was going to happen tonight. The wolf inside of him was on edge.

****

Caroline waved out to the crowd hearing her name called out. She was Miss Mystic Falls, and Tyler was her boyfriend. He had his arm around her waist and she smiled seeing Bonnie there. Elena was close by with Stefan and the other founder's court too, but she was up top. She was the closest to a princess she could get and Tyler was her prince.

"You think anybody's asking questions yet?" Tyler asked against her ear, after they past the main area of the parade.

Caroline bit down on her lip because his lips where touching that spot on her neck. The spot that drove her crazy every time he was near it. "I don't know," she said only loud enough for him to hear.

"When we get off this float, I'm going to be taking this dress off you," he knew she would get him good, but he couldn't help his self. "You won't be seeing your clothes for little bit either," he added with a grin.

Caroline was trying not to let him notice how turned on she was. He always did that to her when they couldn't do it. "I don't think so, you going to the Grill with me," she said with a grin of her own. They had to meet Mason there. She had ridden with Bonnie because Tyler had gone to help Jeremy with something on the other float. She was glad that they were friends again it was nice to see that. They were bonding and she couldn't be happier.

Tyler groaned but looked back up at the crowd that was there. He knew she wasn't going to cave because the tone in her voice said it. He wanted to know what was going on too. Jeremy had seemed pissed off earlier and he was not talking to Elena at all. He'd asked him what was wrong, but he'd only said that Elena was adopted.

It had shocked him, but couldn't be the only reason his now friend was on edge. Elena still was his sister and she obviously didn't know about it till now. He'd seen Jeremy's girlfriend and she seemed nice. Mason hadn't liked her the other night though. She had stopped by Jeremy's house when they'd been there.

Whatever it was maybe it would be explained tonight, this town was already weird as it was. There were too many things they liked to celebrate and most time he wouldn't dare participate. Caroline was his girlfriend and he wanted to be here with her.

****

Once the parade was over Caroline went with Elena to get changed out of their clothes at the school. Tyler was changing back into his clothes in the other locker room too. Caroline couldn't help notice something seemed to be wrong with Elena. She asked what was wrong hoping to get something of an answer instead the usual she was fine. They had gotten closer since the Founder's Court when she talked her into not backing out.

"It's a lot of things, most recent Jeremy hates me," Elena said not letting the why out, but there was only so much longer she could keep secrets. There was something going on and Katherine was out there somewhere. If she came to town then it could end badly because apparently Isobel knew Katherine.

"He's your brother he will come around, Elena," Caroline said with a smile. She could tell there was more to it, but she let it go. "Mason's meeting us at the grill, but you want to get together tomorrow night?" she asked a nice sleep over wouldn't be so bad she thought before telling Elena the idea.

Elena was going to decline, but she realized she needed some girl time. Bonnie seemed distant still and Caroline was being nicer the last few weeks. It wasn't like they weren't friends, but there was sometimes tension there. "Sure, that sounds like a wonderful idea." She finally said and the smile she had was a real one. The first one in days maybe weeks that was not forced.

"Come over any time tomorrow after five, Tyler and I are going for motorcycle ride in morning," Caroline said, they were getting it tonight and parking it beside her house. She finished changing before taking her phone leaving the rest her stuff in the locker. She would come back later to get it. Today wasn't over and they had a lot of time still. She left the locker room going to the boy's waiting outside of it for Tyler.

Mason was trying to find the sheriff he wanted to know what was going on. He hadn't seen her since they'd passed the sheriff's office on the parade route. She'd been going into the office, but he hadn't gotten her on her phone yet. He had to know what was going on. The wolf inside of him was trying to bust out even though it couldn't. It could get to the surface though making him black out. He was fighting that because it had two people in mind to go after. His brother and then Katherine.

He sent Tyler a text he'd find him at the Grill, but he had to talk to somebody first. He wasn't going back on the promise, but he had to find Liz. Richard was the Mayor and the head of the Founder's Council. However, Liz didn't always agree with him on things. It was surprising his brother wasn't up there near Carol, but he was MIA. His brother lived for these things; it had to be something big for him not to be there. Tyler was safe right now he knew so he would find Liz and demand to know what was going on.

****

Tyler was playing pool at the Grill with Matt while Caroline watched them. He listened to the voice mail from his dad telling him to go home. He deleted it because he wasn't going home. There was no way he was going there. He was finally to place he didn't have to be nervous. Mason had kept promise that he wouldn't get hurt. He wanted to either stay with Caroline or live with Mason. The argument with his dad had started when Mason told him the two options.

His dad tried pulling him off the float the day before, but he didn't get the chance. It wasn't just Mason that blocked his dad. Jeremy had moved so that he couldn't reach him when he had tried. Caroline was no longer the only one that cared what happened to him. It felt nice to have the peace of mind.

"You get next one in and I'll give you a kiss," Caroline whispered in his ear before moving back. She saw the smile widen on Tyler's face. She knew that he was excellent pool player. They had gone to a bar once before back when they were sixteen and he'd hustled couple guys.

Matt, Elena and Bonnie had been with them back then. They had played six different guys and when they left Tyler had given them all part the winnings. It had been a team effort after all. Tyler was the one that taught her to play pool and she'd hustled couple guys once before too.

Tyler took the shot and thankfully made it; he wasn't worried about not making it. He would still get that kiss either way. He turned around pulling Caroline to him and kissed her. Everybody in the place could see them right now. Caroline moaned against his lips feeling that he was already wanting her. His hands moved under her shirt pulling her as close as he could get her.

Caroline whimpered grinding against him, she felt how hard he was. She moved her hand down in front of his jeans stroking him through his jeans. She wanted him in the bathroom right now so badly. She pulled out of the kiss seeing few people looking at them. Yep the secret was out, but she could careless. She could kiss him in public now.

Matt broke through their daze asking if Tyler was going go again. She had to laugh before she went to get them drinks. Tyler was watching her walk away before he made the next shot. He purposely missed going after Caroline. The thought of getting her in one of those stalls and taking her against the wall got him even harder. He was stopped in his tracks however when his dad walked up to him. He cursed whatever fate had against him for this.

"I thought I told you to go home," Richard said looking at his son, taking hold his arm. John Gilbert was putting the entire town in danger. He wanted Tyler home safe, he had to kick his own self for that thought. He was a bastard, he was the reason Tyler wouldn't go home right now. He never understood that part of him. He took his anger out on Tyler and this time he'd left.

Tyler jerked away from the grip his dad had on him. "I decided not to," Tyler said back, he wasn't about to leave. He still was waiting on Mason to show up, he was started to get worried. He was hoping that the bitch had not gone and done something to him.

Caroline came running up to them asking what was going on. She got between Tyler and his dad before Matt was there too. Tyler seen his dad step back slightly he wasn't going to do anything with this big of an audience.

"I'm asking you to go home, Tyler, I can't explain, please," he wanted to know that Tyler wasn't going to be killed. The vampires would do it just to get even with them. He didn't know what it was, but there was something inside of him that hated them more than he should. He was terrified of what they could do to them. He left the killing in the hands of the sheriff though. "Take my car; it's out back just get home, please,"

Tyler looked at his dad and for some reason he took the keys. The look there in his eyes was something he had never as long as he had been alive seen. His dad was scared, but he didn't know what of. "Okay," Tyler said.

"Caroline, Matt go with him, get home and stay inside," he let out a breath watching them leave glad that Tyler hadn't fought him on it. He could never make up for the fact he was a horrible dad to him, but if they lived passed tonight he'd try. He might even consider what Mason wanted, but he had to go to the town square and be with his wife. Tyler would be safe at home with Caroline and Matt with him.

****

**TBC**

**AN 3: The look in The Mayor's eyes when he was pleading with Tyler at the Grill in Founder's Day looked like he was scared. I hated that man, but that was the one good thing he ever did for Tyler. However, it did send him off into a car crash, but he couldn't have known. Another chapter on it's way. **


	16. Secret Love Story Ten Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. Thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten in this story. This will be the last story in this series of secret love. Thanks to ****rjt040190****, ForwoodForever, Ashley, and all the others for the wonderful reviews. **

**Secret Love**

**Story 10**

**Chapter 3**

****

Mason walked into the sheriff's office and he found Liz handcuffed on the floor. "What in the hell is going on?" he demanded looking at her. He was trying to process what he had finally gotten it out of one of the deputies of hers. The device was for vampires, it shouldn't affect him, but he wasn't sure. The guy only knew that John Gilbert was taking out all the vampires tonight with a weapon. He had to get to Tyler soon though.

"I'll explain just get the keys in my belt," Liz said looking at Mason thanking God somebody had finally showed up. She had to go and stop them; the entire town was in danger. Her daughter was in danger along with the rest of the kids.

Mason was going for the key when he felt a pain going through his head. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He tried not to scream out, but he hit his knees grabbing his head. He saw the look in Liz eyes, when he went down. She knew about the device, she knew about the vampires too, but not werewolves.

"I'm not a vampire," he choked out he couldn't stop the pain no matter how hard he held his head. "I swear I'm not," the tears fell out of his eyes as the pain went on. It was making him confused and it felt like his brain was being scrambled.

Liz didn't know what to think watching Mason. He was saying he wasn't a vampire over and over. She couldn't think of anything else he could be, but he hadn't attacked them. He was Richard's brother; she'd known them her entire life. He was screaming in pain and she saw the fear in his eyes. His eyes were turning golden as he pleaded for the pain to stop.

Mason felt worse than he ever felt turning, he wanted this pain to stop. It seemed to go on forever and never ending. He knew that if he didn't convince her he wasn't a vampire she would try and stake him. The wolf was clawing at him trying to get out. It was howling in pain inside of his head and he felt like he was about to turn. It was two weeks before the next full moon, he couldn't be turning now.

Liz watched him and she felt her own tears fall. Mason was something, but he wasn't a vampire. John was going to kill him if the device kept going. He was the good guy he didn't deserve this kind of pain. He had come back to town to help Tyler. It had worked too, but now he was the one needed help. She couldn't break the cuffs nor did she know how to help him, but it had to end soon.

****

Caroline was smiling even though she wanted to be back at the Grill. They were heading to his house going to drop Matt off then get his motorcycle and go back her house. They planned on getting their stuff from school Monday. She was about to turn on the radio when she heard Tyler saying something. Matt was in the back seat because she'd called shotgun.

"What noise?" Caroline asked registering what Tyler had asked. She didn't know what he was talking about. Tyler was letting go of the steering wheel the next thing she knew grabbing at his head. She watched him scream in pain. It was a scream she had never heard from him, not even after his dad hit him. Matt was yelling for her to grab the wheel, but she was freaked out by Tyler. She grabbed the steering wheel trying to guide the car straight.

"TYLER," Matt shouted from the back seat leaning forward trying to figure out what was happening. His best friend was screaming in agony. Whatever he was hearing was only in his head. It was obvious that Caroline or him couldn't hear it, but it was causing Tyler pain.

Caroline was trying to hold onto the wheel, but Tyler's foot was on the gas and it seemed he was pushing down harder on it. "TYLER," she saw the car going into the wall, it was about to crash. Tyler was still screaming and she could see how much pain he was in. She begged it to stop whatever was happening to him. The car swerved missing the wall crashing into the back end of a truck. She saw the speedometer it was up to eighty when the car hit.

She let out her own yell as she was slammed into the door her side of the car taking the worst of the damage. The door came in at her as well and she felt something crack. Tyler went forward before being jerked back by his seat belt. When he hit against the seat again he passed out his head hitting the driver side window in the process.

She kept her eyes open groaning looking back at Matt. He was looking scared, but didn't seem to be hurt at all. It was Tyler and her that were. She could feel something inside of her that didn't feel right. She was more worried about Tyler though.

"Call 911," Caroline said back toward Matt giving him her cell. She was unhooking her seat belt trying to find a pulse on Tyler. He looked like he was dead at first the way his neck was against the window. "Tyler, please wake up," she groaned ignoring the pain going through her side and her head. She had to get Tyler to wake up.

The last thing that Tyler had felt before he passed out was searing pain going through his head. There was something scratching trying to get out too. He saw the car hit and Caroline had slammed into the side of the car as her side was crushed inward slightly.

Matt's voice and Caroline's screaming if he was okay, but he couldn't answer passed the screams. He felt his head hit against the window and he knew if he got out of this alive he was going to hold her for days. He was more scared right now than he'd ever been in his life. He felt like he was going to die when the car slammed into the back of the truck parked on the side the road.

****

The Mayor woke up in the basement of the Gilbert building trying to process what had happened. The last thing he remembered was the searing pain going through his head. He looked around seeing Damon Salvatore in front of him on the floor. He was asking what he was doing here. He didn't know though and asked him why. When he heard those words coming out his mouth that he was a vampire he scrambled to get away. He didn't notice that he was going into another vampire that hated him as well.

He felt the pain in his neck before it was snapped and his last thought was Mason would take care of Tyler. He knew he wasn't going to a good place; he had abused his son for years. He'd taken his anger and rage out on Tyler. His son would finally have what he wanted, to be away from him for good. His neck was snapped and he was gone from this world.

****

Mason groaned opening his eyes; he had passed out at some point from the pain. It had been too much to take. The transformations weren't this bad and he felt sick inside. He wanted to throw up, but he was too weak to move right away. He couldn't hear the wolf at all and wondered if it was knocked out still. When there was no moon in the sky he never felt it. He loved those nights the most.

"Are you okay?" Liz voice broke through his thought process and he noticed that he had some how ended up with his head on her lap. Her hand was against his head too. There was still a dull ache, but she hadn't tried to hurt him, not that she could being handcuffed.

"I think so," he really didn't know if he was okay though something inside of him told him he had to find Tyler. There was a pain that was different like he knew somebody was hurt or worse, dead. He sat up looking at her.

"What are you, if you're not a vampire?" Liz asked, she had to know what he was. The way that Mason had been begging her to believe him had pulled at her. She hated vampires with every fiber in her; she'd been raised to hate them. Mason wasn't a vampire and she didn't feel the hate towards him either. He'd passed out and she'd hoped he woke up again. She couldn't tell Tyler that Mason was dead, the one person that was protecting him.

Mason knew now was better time to tell her, she was already tied up so to speak. "I'm a werewolf, I can't hurt you, unless it's a full moon; it's the Lockwood curse," he said reaching for the keys. "If I let you go, you're not going try and stab me are you?" he asked trying to see if her eyes showed the truth.

Liz was stunned, she knew nothing about werewolves. "Richard too?" She asked she'd known them al her life, she'd never seen him turn into no werewolf.

"We have to trigger the curse, my best friend came after me in August," Mason said undoing the cuffs, "He wouldn't stop attacking me, I accidently killed him in self defense," he said hoping this wasn't a mistake. "I have to find Tyler, if that thing did that to me," he trailed off thinking of what could possibly be happening to Tyler. If he went down like this in front of the public he would be taken.

Liz got up looking at Mason, she could let him go or call her deputies, but he wasn't hurting anybody. Since he had gotten to town all he had done was help Tyler. She had seen his eyes and the growls coming from him, but he was no danger to her. "Go, I'll check the basement you go to my house see if they got home," she said going to get her belt.

Mason took off out the door going to his Bronco before he saw Carol. He went over to her because she looked frantic, "What's going on?" he asked.

Liz came out the office at the same moment trying to get her deputies on the phone. "They took Richard, he collapsed and they just took him," Carol said looking between them, "Your deputies screwed up,"

Mason had to find Tyler in a hurry if the took his dad they would take Tyler. "She was knocked out, they went against her orders," he said defending Liz, "Where is Tyler at?" he asked.

"Richard sent him home with Caroline and Matt," Carol said looking at Mason and she saw the fear in his eyes. Something was wrong and she didn't know what it was. It was more than vampire problems because Richard was not one.

****

Matt was trying to get Caroline to get checked out, but she was refusing. She was more worried about Tyler than herself. The paramedics had gotten Tyler out of the car laying him on the pavement. They were checking him over because he was still passed out. It had been fifteen minutes and he was scared. Tyler was looking like he was okay, but he wouldn't wake up. Caroline looked like she was in pain, but refused to get help.

Caroline heard the paramedic; she didn't know what was wrong when he asked what the hell. She felt overly dizzy, but they had to wake Tyler up, he had to be okay. She had been crying begging him to wake up. When they got there she had told them to get him first. They had tried to help her, but she refused. Tyler had to be okay. She loved him so much, he couldn't die.

Tyler came to gasping for air, his head had a dull ache and hurt, but he thought he was okay. Matt was over him with two medics. He could hear Matt telling him not to scare him like that again. He didn't know how long he had been out. His first thought was Caroline, she had to be okay. He'd seen how hard the car hit and her side was the one that hit.

"Caroline?" he asked looking up at Matt before he saw Matt leaving again. Where was he going, he was could hear him telling Caroline to wake up. He turned his head slightly and saw her passed out on the road. "Caroline," he called out to her, but the guy wasn't letting him get up.

"Take it easy, we need to get you checked out," The medic said telling him they would take care of her too. Tyler felt sick to his stomach, he'd caused the crash, he was the reason Caroline was hurt. He hoped that she woke up he would spend every second telling her how sorry he was. He had never meant for her to get hurt. He had caused her pain; he knew he wasn't going to get away without going to the hospital. Soon as he was cleared he was going to find her though.

Matt was with her right now, he knew how much she meant to him. He would watch out for her till he could. He wanted to be beside her at her house in bed. He wanted to be kissing her holding her close as he could right now. He reached out taking her hand when they were both in the ambulance as they worked on her. "Please be okay, baby, I love you, Caroline, you cannot die on me, you hear me," he didn't give a damn who saw him right now. He let the tears fall praying to God he hadn't killed her.

****

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next chapter will end this series and I might start a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. If I do it will pick up where this one left off into season two. Things will be different than it was in season 2 of course. First Mason not with Katherine anymore would be a given. Until the next chapter.**


	17. Secret Love Story Ten Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoyed. Each time post the new chapter(s) they will be complete in line with this series. Thank you for all the reviews that I have gotten in this story. This will be the last story in this series of secret love. Thanks to ****rjt040190****, ForwoodForever, Ashley, and all the others for the wonderful reviews. **

**Secret Love**

**Story 10**

**Chapter 4**

****

When Liz got the phone call from Matt about what happened she couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. She had called Mason leaving him a message where she was at and where Tyler and Caroline where. The Mayor was dead and she was being blamed by his wife for his death. Carol wanted answers on her husband's death, but all Liz could think about was Caroline.

She was never there for her and she could now possibly be loose her daughter. She picked up her cell phone calling Damon. He had become a friend to her and she needed his help right now. Mason was not a threat she was thankful of, but he was going have to take care of his family. Carol and Tyler would need him right now. She told Damon she was going to be at the hospital and about Caroline. She was terrified she'd lose her daughter before she could make things right.

Mason was trying not to go stir crazy sitting waiting for the doctor to clear Tyler. He had taken off when Carol said they were going home. He had gotten a call from the hospital after he hadn't found them there. Tyler had lost control of the car and crashed. He was in the hospital along with Caroline. He had used that he was the Mayor's brother to get information on Caroline.

She was in surgery at the moment and Tyler seemed to be okay no damage had been done to him. He knew there was no doubt that Tyler had the wolf inside of him. It was what kept him from getting hurt in the crash. He had seen the car and how Caroline was still alive was beyond him. The door had been smashed in half way in the passenger seat. He had passed it coming to the hospital it hadn't been cleared from the scene yet.

When the doctor opened the curtain he saw Tyler putting his shirt back on. "He's fine, I don't know how to explain it, but he has no damage," she said, "If he feels light headed or dizzy bring him back immediately," she added before handing Mason the release papers. She saw no reason to keep Tyler if he was not in pain. There wasn't even a concussion and she'd been told how they had found him.

Mason signed the release papers before looking over at Tyler. He got up going over to where his nephew was. He didn't know how to tell him that they didn't know if Caroline would make it. She was the girl that had taken care of Tyler. She had helped him when nobody else could. She had called for his help. Caroline was the reason that he had come here to make things right again.

"Where's Caroline at, I have to find her, I have to tell her I'm sorry," Tyler asked looking at Mason.

Mason knew that he couldn't hide it from Tyler, "She's in surgery right now, she's bleeding on the inside," he said trying not to let the fear show that he had inside of him. Caroline had to make it Tyler would never forgive himself if she died, and he would trigger the curse.

"No, she can't die, it should be me in there," Tyler said clinching his fist, Caroline was never supposed to get hurt. She was in the hospital because of him when he had promised she would always be safe. "I didn't mean to crash, I don't know what happened," he was going on and on wishing Caroline was here now.

"This is not your fault Tyler," Mason said, "Look at me, do not blame yourself for that accident, somebody else caused it," he said before telling Tyler he knew what happened and soon as they knew Caroline was okay he would tell them both. He could tell that Tyler was hurting he had to make sure he knew this wasn't his fault; it was John Gilbert's fault.

"She just can't die, Mason, I love her too much, I can't live without her," he confessed loosing the last ounce that held him together. He thought he was going to fall over from the pain in his heart he felt for Caroline, but he felt Mason catch him before he could fall over.

"She's going to be okay, Tyler," Mason hoped that it was true, because watching Tyler fall apart was something he'd never wanted to see again. He couldn't protect him from this if Caroline was gone then Tyler would loose it. He couldn't explain to Carol why she lost her son and husband too.

****

Matt was sitting on the chairs waiting for anything about Caroline. Tyler had asked him to stay near her if he could. Mason had told the nurse if anything happened to tell him so he could tell them. Caroline's mom was back there now. He never had seen Tyler like he was in the ambulance. He'd been begging Caroline to wake up.

As long as they had been friends he'd never seen Tyler cry. That wasn't who Tyler was; he kept everything inside and took it out on others. Caroline had changed him though, and he was praying she woke up because without her he didn't know what would happen to his best friend.

Matt looked over when he saw somebody coming up out of the corner of his eye. Elena was coming towards him and he stood up. "How's Caroline and Tyler?" she asked, she couldn't do anything for John he was in surgery having his fingers sawn back on. She wanted nothing to do with the man, but Stefan told her to go. When she got here she had seen the ambulance pull up with her friends on it.

"She's in surgery and Tyler's being checked out," Matt said telling her what had happened, "Caroline's mom is checking into her condition, she got here few minutes after Mason,"

Elena sat down on one of the seats before Matt followed suit. "There was a fire tonight, my dad's old practice, in the basement," Elena said, going on to tell him that the Mayor was dead and that her Uncle was there because somebody tried to kill him.

They were sitting there talking when they heard a code blue called. There were two people they knew that was there and not many other critical's in the hospital tonight. The place was usually deserted because the town was small. They knew it had to be one of the two. The nurse was taking off from the nurse's station and the crash cart was being taken down the hall.

****

Mason was walking towards the waiting area with Tyler when he heard the code blue. He didn't think twice when he heard Tyler's shout of pain. He turned around grabbing hold of Tyler pushing him at his full werewolf speed to the stairwell exit. He knew what it meant, Caroline was dead. Even if she was brought back Tyler would have to live with the curse.

Why did everything have to go wrong in one day and night? Wasn't it bad enough that they crashed the car that Caroline was fighting for her life and that Tyler was blaming his self? "Just breathe, it'll pass," he was hoping nobody could hear them because they would want to check Tyler again.

"Get away," Tyler didn't know what was happening. One second he was going down the hall the next he felt his pain. It was different from earlier that night and then he was in the stairwell before he could blink. Mason had done it; he had moved them faster than humanly possible. He just wanted the pain to stop. He didn't know what was happening, but felt like something was finally breaking inside of his body.

"Tyler, stop fighting me," Tyler's eyes were golden with amber highlights and he knew the wolf was at the surface. Mason was trying to keep them from being exposed right now. Tyler wanted to be left alone, but he couldn't do that. He didn't know about werewolves or vampires. He hadn't gotten to tell him what he knew.

Tyler didn't mean to do it, but he shoved Mason and Tyler felt himself going back against the railing. He was confused and there was something that was trying to take control. Mason wasn't backing down though he moved fast again grabbing him before he fell backwards. He thought he was going to go over the railing for sure. He'd lost his balance in the strength that had been behind the shove. It had sent him backwards as well.

"What's wrong with me?" Tyler asked feeling whatever it was finally calm somewhat.

"You're a werewolf now, but I'm going help you, Tyler, you're not alone," Mason promised hoping that Tyler didn't think he was insane. There was no easy way of breaking it to him.

"What, I am a what?" Tyler asked before he saw Mason's eyes shifting to golden right before his own eyes.

"I'm a werewolf, and are too now," Mason said keeping the wolf only partly at the surface before shoving it back.

****

Caroline kept thinking about Tyler the entire time she was unconscious. She had to wake up and get back to him. Tyler needed her and she needed him. She felt herself slipping away and she fought as hard as she could. She refused to leave him, she loved him so much. She wanted to marry him, to have his kids, to be his everything. He already was her everything that she could ask for.

She watched as they worked on her to bring her back and it was like she could feel Tyler. She was pulled to him and she saw what was happening to him. His eyes turned and he was trying to get away. She wasn't sure why she was here right now or watching this. She felt the pull back to her body; she was going to live she thought. The last thing she heard before going back was Mason telling Tyler he was a werewolf.

It had been almost twelve hours now and Caroline felt sore all over, but better. It was like she hadn't been in the crash. She didn't understand it; she should be hooked up to tons of machines right now. However all she saw was Tyler sitting beside her in one the chairs. He looked uncomfortable, but he was asleep right now.

She looked at the one machine she was hooked too keeping check on her heart beat and all the other vital signs. "Tyler," she called out hoping he would hear her. "Tyler," she said it a little louder this time noticing something else moving beside her. She looked over noticing that Mason was sitting on the other side of the room. He looked tired sitting in the floor with his legs stretched out. Tyler and him both hadn't been home to change apparently.

"He's probably in a deep sleep," Mason said, he had explained everything to Tyler earlier. Once nurse said they could see her after Liz had spent few hours in here Tyler had wanted to stay. Liz had been called away to deal with everything on the Mayor's death.

He had stayed here not wanting to leave either of them. He still didn't know why Damon had been in here earlier. He hadn't wanted him near Caroline, but Liz had let him see her. Damon and Stefan were vampires, they were Katherine's exes. Damon kept eyeing him like he knew something, but he knew they didn't know a thing about werewolves. For now he was safe against whatever the vampire thought he was.

"Thank god he's okay, I was so worried," Caroline said looking at her boyfriend. She was the one that had been hurt the most, but her concern was for Tyler.

"How do you feel right now?" Caroline had died for five minutes, in those five minutes the curse had been triggered in Tyler. She had stitches and her ribs had been broken from the impacted. Her lung had about collapsed, but she was healing quickly. He had heard the doctor telling the nurse it had to be some miracle. They had already had her dead once and didn't think she would live past a day.

"I feel fine, little strange, but fine," Caroline said, "I know what you told him about the curse," she said in almost a whisper. There was no way to explain what had happened to her, but she did the best she could. "I was pulled back in before I saw anything else, but werewolves are real, everything I thought was true?" she asked looking at Tyler then back to Mason. She had never thought it would be real, but all the times she had thought it and the way Mason had been. The extra speed, strength and the warmth.

"Yes, but you can't say anything to anybody Caroline," he had to make sure she didn't tell.

"I know how to keep some secrets," Caroline said not knowing why she felt safe right now. She guessed it was because she trusted both of them. They were watching over her and in the last month Mason had become her friend too. She wasn't turning away because he was a werewolf. He hadn't caused her any harm he had been the one protecting them.

"It's two weeks until the next full moon, I have to find a place to keep Tyler and myself safe, but I'm not leaving town," His brother was gone and Tyler never had to worry about being hurt like that again. However, there was still Katherine to worry about. She could still keep her promise, she hadn't left town.

He had seen her on his way to the hospital. He knew who her friends were and Isobel had been with John Gilbert. Katherine thought he didn't know, but he knew more than she gave him credit for. He had followed her once.

"Okay, I want to help," she said, she wasn't going to leave Tyler alone. "Don't even try and tell me I'm not either," she added when she saw the objection coming. "I promised him always to be here for him, I am not letting him down now," she said.

Mason didn't want to put her in danger, but if he found somewhere to lock their selves up maybe she could be close by. Not in the same room, but close enough so that Tyler could hear her. He would never put her in immediate danger.

****

Katherine compelled the nurse to let her see Caroline. Bonnie had thought she was Elena, which was what she had wanted. Carol Lockwood had let her in the house thinking she was Elena as well. It was time to pay the Salvatore brothers and Mason back. They didn't know she knew about Caroline, but if Damon healed her then she still had blood in her.

Caroline had convinced Tyler to go home with Mason for few hours. She had seen Tyler told him that she hoped Caroline got better. He had not even known the difference. He was a werewolf now though she had smelt it on him. She wondered if he was like Mason, but instead of tasting his his blood or taking him for a ride, she'd just turn Caroline. Mason, Stefan and Damon would all get a piece of this game.

"Elena," Caroline said sitting up. She had told Mason to go get Tyler to eat because she couldn't have him sick too. They had both reluctantly went finally after she promised to call if she needed company.

"You know who I am, Caroline," Katherine said with her wicked smile.

"Katherine, get out of here now," she hissed at the vampire, "Stay away from me or Mason's going to kill you," she knew that he would if she touched her.

"I want you to give the Salvatore brothers and the Lockwood boys a message for me," Katherine said, seeing Caroline's confused look, "Game on," she took the pillow smothering her.

Caroline fought, but she still wasn't back to her full strength and with the pills she had in her. She felt herself dying and let tear fall as she thought about leaving Tyler alone. She didn't get to have those kids she wanted with Tyler. She couldn't be his wife he'd never be her husband.

Katherine watched as she died, the girl had no clue what she was about to become. She put the pillow back before leaving. She was going to have Damon, Stefan, Mason, and probably Tyler after her now, but she had been running for over five-hundred years. She would just keep doing it, but she'd play her game first. She just had to find another werewolf to be hers now.

**The End **

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This is the end of this story and series. The secret is out so cannot call it Secret Love any more. However I might start a new series about the difference in season 2 like I did this one. **


End file.
